When You Put Six Wizards In A Car
by WaterChicken
Summary: Six wizards, loose in America, on a road trip. Wait a sec...ROAD TRIP! Ah well, at least you know this won't be a boring fic. LJ Please R&R!
1. The Great Idea

A/N-We don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does but we sure wouldn't mind borrowing James and Sirius for a while (wink, wink). The story starts on the train ride home after 7th year. Anyways happy reading!

**The Great Idea**

The Hogwarts Express glided through the open countryside. Its compartments were full of happy, giggling students; that is all except one. One car was completely silent, with nothing to hear but the occasional conversations of passerby's and the beating of mournful hearts.

Lily sighed loudly, setting off a chain of sighs, falling like dominos.

"Ok, we need to do something about this," Sirius said. "Something must be seriously wrong, I'm not even hungry!"

The rest of the people in the compartment looked at each other and then burst into fits of laughter.

"Only you Sirius, only you," Autumn said between her giggles.

Despite the fact that Lily and James didn't get along most of the time, the rest of them were really good friends. The six had met on the first train ride to Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

Lily, Ariel, and Autumn had fallen asleep in their compartment when in walked the Marauders. They couldn't pass up this perfect pranking opportunity; three girls, all alone, and fast asleep. When the girls had woken up they were greeted by the Marauders, each of them wearing a "we didn't do it" look. In moments the once quiet compartment was filled with angry screams. Lily's hair was now bright neon green, Ariel had grown a tail, and Autumn kept burping out bubbles.

"What the hell did you guys do to us?!" Lily exclaimed.

"It wasn't us," James said suppressing a laugh.

To make a long story short, the Marauders ended up hanging by their boxers on coat hangers. The Marauders never pranked the three girls again, and they had all been friends ever since.

**End Flashback**

From then on their compartment was the loudest out of all the others. Leave it to Sirius to break the ice.

Lily Evans had shoulder length auburn hair, bright emerald green eyes, and was about 5'6. She had been Head Girl while at Hogwarts and graduated at the top of all her classes.

Ariel Cloyd had brown hair, greenish eyes, and was around 5'4. She has been a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Autumn Smith had dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and was 5'8.

James Potter had messy black hair, hazel eyes, was 5'10, and had quite a figure. He had played Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Sirius Black also had black hair but it wasn't as messy as James's. He also had gorgeous blue eyes and had obviously played Quidditch (if you catch my drift).

Remus Lupin had dark blonde hair, mystic grey eyes, and was the only one of the boys who had any sense. He had also been Head Boy.

Peter Pettigrew, who was missing from the group, was short and plump. He had scraggily brown hair and brown eyes.

"Where's Peter?" questioned Ariel looking around. "It seems like he's never with us anymore."

"Yeah, he has been acting strange lately....." said Remus thoughtfully.

"Oh well, its more fun without him anyways," said Sirius jumping up and down on his seat.

"Sit down!" Ariel said trying to sound serious (keyword:trying).

"Oh! I have the best idea!" squealed Lily attracting the attention of her friends. "We should go on a road trip!"

"Yeah it could be our 'we made it threw seven years of school and survived trip,'" Ariel said.

"Lets go to America!" exclaimed Autumn.

The whole group decided that this was a great idea and started planning it immediately.

"Can we go see the Leaning Tower of Pizza?" Sirius asked.

"Well number one, its Pisa; and number two that's in Italy," said Autumn whacking Sirius on the head.

"Myrtle Beach is supposed to be wild," Ariel said.

"And Texas! They have really big spiders there!" James exclaimed moving his fingers in a spider-ish fashion.

"How exactly would you know that?" Lily asked.

"Well.....I saw it.....you know!" James answered getting frustrated.

"Riiiigh....." Lily said giggling.

By the end of the train ride they had arranged to meet at Autumn's house in two weeks.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna do this," Lily said dragging her trunk off the train.

"I know, this is going to be the best summer ever," James added.

**Two Weeks Later**

Lily awoke with the ringing of her alarm clock in her ears. For once Lily didn't hit the snooze button; she was actually glad it was morning.

What should I wear? Lily wondered.

Most of her clothes had been packed for the road trip, leaving her with nothing to wear. After deciding on jean shorts and a bright green tank top, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Lily being the expert cook that she is took out a packet of strawberry pop-tarts and slipped them into the toaster.

Morning soon became afternoon and Lily couldn't sit still. She had already dragged her luggage downstairs and in a few minutes she would Floo to Autumns house. This summer is going to be the best ever Lily thought to herself.

It was exactly 12:30; the time they had all scheduled to meet at Autumns house. Lily picked up her suit case and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. She took one last glance at the house she was leaving behind.

"305 Lakeside Lane!" Lily exclaimed throwing in the Floo powder.

A/N-YAY! Chappie one COMPLETE! We hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions where the group should go on their road trip, just email us! Now, I KNOW you really want to review. Aww.....really you do? THANKS!


	2. I'm Hungry!

A/N-Thank you to the few people who reviewed! It means a lot to us! hands out chocolates Again we do NOT own Harry Potter. Here's chapter two! 

**I'm Hungry!**

"Well jeeze Lily I didn't know you were like that," James said as he helped her up from her awkward position. (ie: she had fallen at his feet which ment her head was uh yeah well lets just say her head was in his area.)

"Don't flatter your self Potter," Lily said bitterly.

"Could you guys NOT fight for five seconds please?" Autumn said.

"Yeah really," Remus added.

"I'm hungry," Sirius complained.

"Aren't you always?" Ariel questioned.

"That's besides the point," Sirius answered impatiently.

"We could go to the Fox and Hound for lunch, seeing as we have four hours until our flight and all," Lily suggested.

"Is that not what I just said?! Nobody listened to poor Sirius!" said Sirius.

"Of course you did," James said patting Sirius on the back.

"See! I knew my Jamesie loved me!" Sirius exclaimed with a stupid girlish grin on his face.

"Tallyhoe!" yelled Autumn.

The group pilled into Autumns dark green Audi (a graduation present from her extremely rich grandparents). The car had been magically enlarged on the inside so that at least ten people could comfortably fit. Lily was wedged in between James and Sirius, both of which had taken off their shoes. Well let's just say it smelled like rotten Chinese, eggs, and limburger cheese all combined into a sweaty gym sock.

"Having fun?" Ariel asked Lily, who currently had her nose plugged and was making frequent gagging noises.

"This is going to be a very long trip," Autumn said laughing.

Autumn pulled into the parking lot and the aroma of mixed foods and drinks reached their nostrils.

"FOOD!" yelled Sirius as he jumped out of the car. "Finally!"

"For once I actually agree with Sirius," Remus said. "Scary."

"I think we all agree with him," James added.

Lily staggered out of the car and after many deep breaths said, "Didn't you guys just eat lunch?"

"Well that's no reason not to have lupper!" replied Sirius as he bounced towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"What are we gonna do with him?" asked Autumn.

"We could 'accidentally' loose him," suggested Ariel.

Three appetizers, nine steaks, and several hot fudge sundays later Sirius's stomach was finally full and so was everyone else's.

The girls dragged the boys away from the bar where a very good sales woman was currently inviting them for a drink.

**At the Airport**

"You want me to do what?" Sirius asked.

"Take off your belt," repeated the security guard.

"Oh I see," Sirius said. "Well I am really sorry but I'm not like that, I prefer women."

"Sirius you're such a dumbass," Ariel said shaking her head.

"Yeah for real," Lily added.

"You can't get on the plane until you remove everything that has medal on it; it's for safety purposes," Autumn explained.

"Oh so he doesn't like me?" Sirius asked sounding disappointed.

"I'm afraid not," Ariel said.

Sirius took off his belt and walked through the medal detector. He then winked at the security guard and waited for everyone else to pass through.

After many wrong turns, a few bathroom breaks, and a quick stop for gum and magazines, they finally arrived at their boarding area. As soon as they had sat down, an announcement came on, calling them to begin boarding. They handed in their tickets and went down the hallway to their plane. They found their seats and sat down. Once all of the other passengers got on the plane the flight attendant began her speech.

"Incase of an emergency, we ask you to secure all loose items. If you will look at you booklets, you will see the proper way to pull down your oxygen masks incase they're needed. Floatation devices are located..."

Sirius tapped Remus on the shoulder and said, "What's she telling us all this for anyway? If we crash we'll all just apparate right?"

Remus sighed and replied, "This is a muggle plane, and muggles can't apparate. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I knew that!" Sirius said.

"We are now ready for take off, please fasten your seatbelts."

Clicking noises could be heard as everyone fastened their seatbelts. The plane gave a slight lurch and soon it was on the runway.

"America here we come!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Sitting there together, getting ready to have the time of their lives, they waited for the plane to take off.

A/N-YAY! Chapter two is done! Hope you enjoyed it now do us both a favor and review!


	3. On the Plane

**On the Plane**

Sirius leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the seat in front of him. "This isn't half bad," he commented to Remus, as the person sitting in front of Sirius turned around to give him a dirty look.

"Would you mind putting your feet down?" Autumn asked sweetly.

"But I just got comfortable!" Sirius whined.

"Fine," Autumn started, "as long as you're comfy nothing else matters."

"You're so sweet!" Sirius exclaimed, patting Autumn on the head.

The plane had taken off a little over an hour ago and so far all they saw out their windows was ocean. Miles and miles of ocean.

"How much longer Remy?" Sirius asked.

"Five minutes after the last time you asked," Remus answered.

"So that would be uhh..." Sirius held up all ten of his fingers and started counting. "Five more hours to go."

"You really might have brains up there," Remus said amazed.

Just then the flight attendant made an announcement that a movie would begin playing shortly and that she would be coming around with refreshments.

The many small television screens lit up, and people glanced up to see what movie was playing. The Great West.

"Oh God," James complained.

"What?" Lily asked, who happened to be sitting next to him.

"I hate old timie western movies. Wake me when we land."

As the movie started, a very pretty flight attendant began passing out drinks. When she got nearer to them, Sirius let out a small sigh. "What may I get you to drink?" she asked Sirius politely. He grinned and said "a coke please. You know, you have got to be one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen! Eyes that sparkle like diamonds, perfect complexion....I just know that you can't possibly be single." The flight attendant giggled.

"Excuse me, do you serve alcohol on this plane?" Ariel questioned the flight attendant.

She glared at her and answered "Not to anyone under twenty-one."

"Then can I get some ginger ale? I think I'm gonna be sick..."

**Five Looong Hours Later**

Everyone stood by the gate while Sirius and the flight attendant exchanged numbers. He gave her one final wet kiss and a quick wink before walking towards his friends.

"I swear, can you go anywhere without a snog?" James asked while grinning.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? The poor girl was all over me!"

Remus rolled his eyes and asked "What number did you give her anyway?"

"Autumn's cell, of course!"

"WHAT?!" Autumns yelled. "I don't want some horny, thirty year old flight attendant calling me!"

"I couldn't just reject her! She was recently dumped..."

"Oh, yeah, that'll help ease her pain. 'I met this super hot guy with a funny accent on the plane, he said I had sparkling eyes, and I just melted right there on the spot; I just know that he's my soul mate!'" Ariel said dramatically.

"Do you really think I'm super hot?"

Ariel slapped her forehead and began walking away.

After a quick stop at Cinnabon they went to get their luggage.

"Ooooo....." Sirius said while heading towards the ramps.

"No, you can't ride it." Remus said.

"Where _is _my bag?" Lily said, getting frustrated. Everyone else had their luggage and only a few small boxes were still making rounds on the ramp.

"Maybe it fell into the ocean on the way here," Sirius suggested, intently watching the ramp, going around and around....

"This is just fantastic!" Lily exclaimed throwing up her arms. "Now our trip is going to be delayed because the stupid airlines lost my luggage! I had everything planned!"

"Lily, it's not the end of the world," James said putting an arm around her. "Road trips are way better when not planned, and as for your luggage, you're a witch, summon it."

"I love you!" Lily exclaimed hugging James. "You're so smart!

"Now I've seen everything," Ariel said grinning. "Lily in love with James. Now those will be some cute kids."

Lily, not paying attention to Ariel's comment, summoned her trunk. With her luggage in her possession, Lily was completely happy. "Sorry I was all over you," Lily said to James.

"Noooo problem Lily dear," James said smiling widely.

"Now what?" Remus asked.

"Well," Lily said, taking charge, "first we should get a rental car and then we'll look for a hotel."

Taking off in a very brisk walk, Lily was soon far ahead of the rest of them.

"Should we even try to catch up?" James asked.

"Nah," Ariel answered. "When Lily's on a mission she doesn't like for people to get in her way. When she gets the car, she'll come back for us."

"I love a woman who knows what she wants," James said gazing off into space.

"Don't tell me you're falling for Lily?" Ariel said.

"Nooo!" James exclaimed. "Me and Lily....nahhh...."

"Uh huh," Ariel said grinning. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Ariel walked away, leaving James quite dumbfounded. How do girls always know when you secretly have a crush on their best friend?

After a few minutes, Lily returned looking quite pleased. "I got a rental car," she said. "And a couple coupons for hotels in the area. I swear, all you have to do is bat your eyelashes at a guy and he'll give you anything."

"That is so not true!" Sirius said.

"Yes it is," Autumn said.

"Is not! Is not! Is not!"

"Sheesh," Autumn said. "All guys are immune to girls. Happy?"

"Very," Sirius answered giving her a 'I told you so' kinda look.

"Can you guys stop arguing?" Remus asked.

"She started it!" Sirius said pointing a finger at Autumn.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Guys! Chill!"

Sirius and Autumn exchanged evil glances but did listen to Remus, and stopped arguing.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lily asked.

"Yup," Ariel answered.

"Got your luggage; have to use the bathroom?" Lily questioned.

"Yes....no!" Ariel said. "Will you stop acting like my mother."

"Sorry," Lily said, "but I don't want anyone to forget anything. We're on a very tight schedule."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" James asked. "Lets go!"

A/N- Yay! Finally an update! So sorry it took so long. We hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Now please, please review!


	4. Finding the Hotel

A/N- Thank you so much for all the reviews! Makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Since you guys are so nice, we're updating early. Hope you enjoy!

**Finding the Hotel**

"I think we missed the exit for our hotel," Lily said, checking the map.

"No, we haven't," James replied. "I know exactly where we are."

The six of them were currently sitting in the rental car, driving to their hotel. James was the one driving, and he kept insisting they were indeed going the right way. While Lily, who was sitting in the passenger seat, kept telling him to stop and ask for directions; but guys being the stubborn creatures they are, never seem to wanna ask for directions. They could be in the middle of no where, miles from home, with an almost empty gas tank, and they still won't ask for directions.

"James your going over the speed limit," Lily said, pointing to the gauge.

"Five miles over the speed limit never hurt anyone, Lily," James replied.

"Are we there yet?!" whined Sirius in the back-seat.

"NO!" yelled everyone in the car.

"Sheesh, I was just asking a simple question..."

"I really think you need to slow down. And we're heading straight into the middle of nowhere. I told you we missed our hotel," Lily said.

"Shut-up Lily! I know what I'm doing!" James said angrily.

"Fine."

"What's that red light?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Where?" Remus asked quietly.

"Behind us."

"Oh shit...." Remus said.

A siren began to go off behind them just as James turned to see what was wrong.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" exclaimed James, pulling onto the side of the road. The police car pulled in behind them and a police officer got out.

"Let me handle this," said Lily.

James rolled down his window and Lily began. "We're terribly sorry officer!" she said flirtatiously. She batted her eyelashes and continued. "We're from out of town and the cars are a little different here so we got kind of confused." She smiled sweetly.

The officer pulled off her sunglasses and hat, revealing that she was indeed a woman. Lily's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little.

"I can tell by your accents that yall aint from around here," she said with a thick southern drawl. "But that aint no excuse fer goin' over the speed limit. I'm gonna give you a ticket, but it's just a warnin' so ya'll aint got nuthin' to worry 'bout. Next time I won't be so easy on ya." She wrote out a ticket and handed it to James. "Have a good day."

Once the police officer had driven away the car erupted into laughter.

"What was that you said about men always falling for a little flirting Lily?" Remus asked.

"I guess it doesn't work on women." James said.

Lily crossed her arms and attempted to say something, but could not be heard over all the laughing.

Once James had pulled back onto the road, Lily continued to pester him about how they were going the wrong way.

"I swear to God Lily," James said threw gritted teeth. "Please shut up."

"I'll shut up when you ask for directions."

"My mum told me never to hit a girl and so far I've never had the urge to hit one, but you're really testing me...." James said.

"Why don't you just ask for directions?" Remus asked. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

Sirius currently had his head rested on Remus' shoulder and he was humming a little tune. He also had his shoes off and to say the least it didn't smell pretty.

"Jeez Remus whose side are you on?" James asked sending him a glare.

"Yours mate but Lily's if it will get this oaf off of me," Remus answered trying to shove Sirius off of him but with no success.

"Fine," James said. "I give up."

James pulled the car into the nearest gas station and he and Lily got out.

"We'll be back in a sec," Lily said to the rest of them.

"Hurry!" Remus yelled.

"So you go 'bout two miles datta way and then yall should come to a fork in the road. Bear left and that'll be it. Should be the ferst buildin on the right."

The guy behind the register was about in his early sixties, had a couple of teeth missing, and reeked of tobacco. He seemed to be the only person working at the run-down gas station and by the name tag pinned on his overalls, went by the name Guss.

"Thank you very much," Lily said giving Guss a small smile. James nodded at him and the two left the gas station.

"Now was that so hard?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James answered.

"I swear, guys and their ego's...."

"You just don't give anyone a break do you?" James asked.

"Umm..."

"You're so concerned about being right and sticking to your schedule that you never stop and think about other people."

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "I didn't know I was bugging you that much. I thought we were having fun."

"It's fine," James said. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Lily gave him a smile. "You know this could be the beginning of a pretty darn good friendship," she said holding out her hand.

James returned her smile and shook her hand.

They both pulled away as soon as their hands touched. The moment James' hand touched Lily's it felt like a spark went through them. They gave each other questioning glances.

"Are you guys coming or are you gonna stand there and gawk at each other all day?" Ariel yelled from the car.

"Coming!" Lily answered. After giving James another quick glance the two went back into the car.

The car pulled onto a dusty road and soon the windshield was covered in a fine red mist.

Overhead loomed a massive mansion, obviously in disrepair. The shutters were falling off, the porch was missing two steps, and the door was hanging off its hinges.

"Great location," said Autumn.

"Good thing we had you make all our plans, Lilerkins!" Sirius said, patting Lily on the head.

"Things are just not going our way today," James said.

Everyone climbed out of the car (Remus a bit stiffly) and headed towards the open door. James was helping Lily out of a hole in the porch when a hunched figure appeared at the door.

"Well, hey there! Glad you could make it," said an old woman. "My name's Bessie. I run this here joint."

"Yes, we had a reservation," Remus said.

"Oh, you must be those nice england-ish people. I talked to one of you on the phone."

Lily raised her hand awkwardly. Bessie smiled, revealing a large gap, and squeezed Lily's arm. "Such a sweet little thing."

"Thank you. I have to say that the um hotel looks a lot different from in the picture." Lily replied.

Bessie didn't say anything but instead hobbled inside. "The top bedroom is made up for you," she muttered.

"But we reserved two bedrooms," Lily pointed out.

"I'm sorry dear but the other bedrooms are under construction."

By this time Lily was fuming. She charged out to the car and sat down in the front seat.

"Come on Lily, it's not that bad," Ariel said.

"Yeah Lily! I like this place!" Sirius whined.

"I'll buy you a double-chocolate fudge ice cream sundae when we leave if you stay," said James in a sing-song voice.

Lily sighed and got up. "Just so long as there are enough beds."

They went to the trunk and got out their luggage. Lily was picking her suitcase out of the car when a large boom of thunder echoed across the Plaines. She let out a small squeak and jumped.

"Scared?" James asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," said Lily. And with that they headed into their hotel.

A/N- Please review!


	5. Sweet Home Alabama

**Sweet Home Alabama **

Upon entering the hotel, Bessie insisted on giving them the grand tour. The tour started off in the kitchen which was actually quite nice. "This here is the kitchen," Bessie said pointing. "Feel free to help yerselves to anythang. Supper will be ready shortly if yalls are hungry."

"Good!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm starved! What are we having?"

"Chitlins, collie greens, and corn bread. Made the way my mama used to make them before she passed. Lord rest her soul."

Sirius was about to ask what chitlins and collie greens were, but he didn't get the chance, for the tour continued on.

"This here is the living room," Bessie said. "The television only gets two channels but we don't watch it all that much anyway."

"What's a television?" James asked.

Lily elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Act like a muggle for goodness sake!"

Bessie apparently didn't hear James' question for she said, "Wait till my Billy gets home. Yall are in for a real treat cause he can play the fiddle like there aint no tomorrow!"

After the living room, Bessie took them all upstairs. "Yall have ta excuse the mess. The rooms up here were just cryin out to be repaired! Luckily there's one good room."

Everyone was quiet, taking in their new surroundings. On the staircase there were many pictures of Bessie and a guy, probably Billy, and many small children.

"Well, here we are's!" said Bessie, gesturing towards the open door.

They found themselves in a glowing yellow room with two queen beds covered in lacy bedding; two windows with matching lacy curtains were on one wall, while small pictures of flowers adorned the other walls.

"Oh isn't this just gorgeous!" exclaimed Sirius in a feminine voice.

"Darlin' you're just so sweet! I'm so glad you like it!" Bessie said giving Sirius a big smile. "I'll leave ya'll to unpackin'." Bessie gave them a final smile and walked out of the room.

Autumn and Ariel jumped onto one bed, claiming it as theirs and were soon joined by Sirius.

"Sirius, get off!" Ariel exclaimed trying to push him off but was unsuccessful.

"Ooohhh....I didn't know you were like that!" Sirius said winking.

Sirius rolled off the bed and jumped on the one beside it. "Well, if you guys get that one then I get this one!"

After much arguing, the sleeping arrangements were decided: Autumn and Ariel in one bed, Sirius and Remus in the other, (A/N: no this is not a slash story!) while Lily and James were to share the floor.

"How come _I _have to sleep on the floor?!" Lily whined.

"Would you rather sleep with me?" asked Sirius sweetly.

"Ah, yes, the floor sounds quite nice!" Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily," James said. "I don't bite....most of the time."

"That's reassuring," Lily said sarcastically.

"Stop all this talking my dear companions, for it is dinner time!" Sirius exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Lily and James while guiding them towards the stairs.

After Billy got home, they all sat down to a home cooked meal.

"Mmmmm what's this?" asked Autumn, chewing on a large piece chitlin.

"It's the finest chicken guts in town. Gott'em for half price too!" Bessie answered proudly.

Autumn gulped down her bite and took a large swig of her milk. After everyone heard this, they politely pushed their plate away.

"Now what'cha'll doin down here in Alabama?" questioned Billy.

"Actually, we're on a road trip and this is our first destination," answered Remus.

"Ya'll should go up to Mississippi, they got a great taxidermy museum. You supply the animal, they'll teach ya ter stuff 'em," said Billy.

"I hear they gots the best chitlins in the world up theres!" added Bessie.

"My friends got a nice hog farm up there. I'm sure I could call him up and get ya'll a nice room at his place if ya want," Billy suggested.

"No, that's ok, we've already ready planned everything out," Lily said.

"But thanks, I'm sure we'll keep that in mind, just in case," James added at the look of disappointment on Billy's face.

After eating peach cobbler for dessert, they sat around Billy while he played his fiddle. He really was as good as Bessie had said. Sirius pulled Bessie up and began dancing with her. When the clock chimed ten Bessie said, "This has been mighty fun folks, but it's time to hit the sack. For me and Billy at least."

Following Billy and Bessie's suite, they went up to their room.

"I don't think I've ever gone to bed this early in my life," said Sirius as soon as he was cuddled underneath the covers with Remus.

"Yeah but it's been a long day. And technically its 3:00 in the morning in England, because of the big time difference, so that's what time our brains think it is," said Ariel while stifling a yawn.

Everyone said goodnight and soon the pitter patter of rain had lulled them all to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Lily was awoken by a huge crash of thunder. Hugging the blankets tighter, she closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but failed.

Lilynoticed James stirring next to her. She let out a small whimper as another crash of thunder sounded.

James turned over and looked at Lily. "You can't sleep either eh?"

"No, the thunder is too loud," Lily whispered. "And it's hard enough to fall asleep on the floor as it is."

"Yeah....."

Lily jumped slightly as another roll of thunder filled the room.

James, noticing her edginess, scooted closer. "Don't worry, thunder can't hurt you."

"I know but it's just so....creepy," Lily said.

James put his arm around Lily. She gave him a small smile, and tried to go back to sleep.

A/N- Please review!


	6. On The Road Again

A/N-Aren't you guys happy, we're updating so quickly lately?! And all those reviews on the last chapter?! You guys are AWESOME! Cookies for you! We shall now explain some of your problems with the last chappie....

sweet catastrophe-We actually wrote the people in the story having thick southern accents before we decided on Alabama. We knew we wanted it to be in the middle of the deep south. We just wrote the accents like the really southern people that live around us. Bessie and Billy are supposed to be in the middle of nowhere, so we guess it fits. Chitlins are chicken guts by the way. Lots of people eat them down here; they even sell them at KFC.

Jackie G-Yay you liked it! hehe.....but yeah we knew about grits and stuff. We DO live in North Carolina, ya know. We're not exactly Northerners!

Sarah-The reason Lily doesn't like thunder is because they dont really get much of it in England. I, personally, love thunder, but if I wasn't used to it I think it would be kinda creepy.

Thanks to all of you plus LittleWriterGirl, the-power-of-love, fairybells3, Flame of Desire, darknd-wrtr-w/-a-heart-of-gld, and snuffles101 for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to us! Now, on with the story!

**On The Road Again  
**

Everyone woke up very early the next morning thanks to Stan, Bessie's rooster. After getting dressed and repacking their stuff, they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Mornin!" greeted Bessie. "Did yalls sleep good?"

"Yes," Ariel answered stretching. "I can get used to sleeping in the country; it's so nice and quiet."

"Quiet?" Lily asked. "Did you not hear all that thunder?"

"Nope. I slept like a log."

"It kept James and I up all night," Lily said.

"I'm hungry," Sirius complained. "Bessie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is breakfast almost ready?"

"One more minute honey," Bessie answered giving him a smile.

After eating a big breakfast of grits, eggs, bacon, and biscuits, they all thanked Bessie and Billy for their stay.

"If yall are ever in Alabama again, don't ferget ta visit!" Bessie said.

"We won't," they all said at once.

Sirius went up to Bessie and gave her a big hug. "You're like the mama I never had!"

"Aww! Isn't he just the sweetest thang!" Bessie exclaimed.

"If that's what you wanna call it..." Remus said chuckling.

As the six pulled out of the driveway and headed for the main road, they could still see Bessie and Billy standing on the front porch, waving them off.

"They are really cool people," Autumn said with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't be sad," Lily encouraged. "We still have lots more stops to make and even more cool people to meet."

"I can't wait to tell everyone back home about grits and chitlins!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure we take Highway 61 all the way to Orlando, and then-" James began.

"Noooo way bucko. We're buying a map this time!" Lily interrupted.

James was just about to argue when Remus said "I agree. We almost didn't find our hotel last time. I say we get a map at the next gas station we see."

"And look at how much of a disaster that would have been if we hadn't ever met Bessie and Billy! No chitlins and corn bread?! I can't even think about it!" Sirius said, laying a hand across his forehead.

"Fine, we'll stop at the next station, we need gas anyway." James said.

"Jamesie can I get a soda?" asked Sirius. It had been an hour before the next station, since they were practically in the middle of nowhere. The Amoco station reeked of oil and cigarettes, but there were maps, and of course, the necessary bathrooms.

"I guess Sirius," James replied.

"Can I get a slushy instead?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes you can get a slushy instead," James said.

"Can I get this too?" Sirius asked, holding up a lollipop shaped like Spongebob Squarepants.

"No," James said bluntly.

"Please, why not? Please!" Sirius pleaded.

"Fine! But nothing else!" James said.

"Yay!" Sirius put his slushy and sucker down on the counter and began looking at post cards. The girls walked out of bathroom and walked down the aisles. They squealed when they found a magazine with Brad Pitt on the cover and grabbed it. They then each got a soda and a large bag of doritos to share. Lily sat the things down on the countertop. James looked at the things, then at her, then at the things.

"What?" Lily asked.

James continued to look at the things, then at Lily.

"Fine," Lily finally said, handing him a ten dollar bill.

In the end they walked back to the car carrying four sodas, a slushy, two Spongebob suckers, a bag of doritos, three snickers bars, a magazine, and five post cards.

"Wow, we got a lot more than I thought," said Autumn as they all got situated in the car. Sirius was already sucking on his lollipop, and the smells of Dr. Pepper and spicy nacho were already filling the car.

As James pulled back onto the road, Lily switched on the radio and began flipping through the stations.

"Oooo, I love this song!" she exclaimed when she heard Jessica Simpson's voice over the radio.

"Boy I think that I'm in love with you," she sang. Soon Ariel and Autumn had joined her, and Sirius was sticking his head out the window.

"Got me doin silly things when it comes to you (in love)

Boy I think that I'm in love with you (boy I think I'm in love)

I've been telling all of my friends what I feel for you"

"Change it!" James yelled over the sound of their voices. Finally, he pushed the button and the girls whined.

"This is more like it!" he said, turning up the bass.

"Yeek yeek woop woop! Why you all in my ear?!" he began, and Remus and Sirius sang with him.

"Talking a whole bunch of shit

That I ain't trying to hear!

Get back! You don't know me like that!

(Get back! You don't know me like that!)

Yeek yeek woop woop!! I ain't playing around!

Make one false move I'll take ya down

Get back! You don't know me like that!

(Get back! You don't know me like that!)

I came (I came) I saw (I saw)

I hit 'em right dead in the jaw (in the jaw)"

"Argh I hate this song!" Autumn screamed. Lily pushed the button, finally finding something they could all listen to.

"Peace up!

A Town Down!" said James.

"Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon!" said Sirius.

Everybody was singing by the time the chorus came.

"Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me

Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me

Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies

Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah"

Long after the song ended, everyone had it stuck in their heads.

"That song is very addictive," Ariel said. "Yeah, yeah...do da dee..."

"It sure is," Remus agreed.

"Jamesieeee.....how much longer till we get there?" Sirius asked slurping on his slushy.

"About another couple of hours," James answered.

"But my slushy will be all gone by then," Sirius whined.

"And we're not stopping for anything," Lily said. "Not even for bathroom breaks."

Sirius, not listening to Lily's comment said, "Let's play a game!"

"Good idea!" Autumn said. "Looking at all this grass is making me bored stiff."

"What are we gonna play?" Ariel asked.

"How about I spy?" Sirius said.

"Good thinking mate," Remus replied. "Even you can't mess that game up."

So the game began.

"I spy with my little eye something.....green," Sirius said.

"Narf! Grass!" Ariel answered.

"Oh my god! How did you know? Are you _physic_?"

"Uhh...no. Even a slow person would have known you were talking about grass! It's all we've seen for miles!"

"Right....I knew that."

"I spy with my little eye something.....red," Ariel said.

"The Dr. Pepper bottles?"

"No."

"Remus' shirt?"

"No."

"Lily's hair?"

"Yes! Good job James!" Ariel exclaimed.

"I spy with my little eye something....blue," James said.

"Sirius' eyes?"

"No."

"The picture of the lake on the postcard?"

"No."

"Spongebob's pants?"

"Yup!"

"Yay! It's my turn again!" Sirius exclimed happily. "I spy with my little eye something.....pink."

"My lip-gloss?"

"Nope."

"The flowers?"

"Nope."

"Sirius, other than the two things we just said there isn't anything else that's pink in the car," Lily said glancing around, just to be sure.

"Yes there is," Sirius said with a grin on his face.

"We give up," Remus said. "What is it?"

"Does this mean I win?" Sirius asked.

"I guess so mate," James answered.

"Yay! I would like to thank my mama Bessie, and chocolate chip cookies, and this wonderful slushy, for making all this possible," Sirius said wiping away a fake tear.

"What was the pink thing you spied?" Ariel asked.

"Autumn's underwear," Sirius answer simply.

"What?! How do you know what color they are?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Well, your pants do go rather low...."

"You're the one that's low," Autumn said hitting him on the arm.

"All right," Remus said. "Stop the violence." Remus was currently sitting between Sirius and Autumn so he really didn't want them getting into a fight.

"What are we gonna do now?" whined Sirius after two minutes of silence.

"You could sleep," suggested James.

"But I'm not tired, and the day is still young!" Sirius replied.

We could play that ABC game. You know, the one where you go to the grocery store and buy something?" said Autumn.

"Oh, yeah, except lets only say something once, instead of having to repeat it," Ariel said.

"Huh?" said Remus, James, and Sirius in unison.

"Like this," Lily began, "I went to the store and bought apples."

"I went to the store and bought bacon," Ariel said. "Now it's your turn Sirius."

"Ok! I went to the store and bought pretzels."

"No stupid you have to say something beginning with the letter we're on. So you have to say something starting with a c," explained Autumn.

"Oh, I see. Hmm... I know! I went to the store and bought condoms!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And I went to the store and bought doush!" James said, breaking up into hysterical laughs. Remus and Sirius though it was funny too, but the girls did not.

"Lets just keep playing, ok?" said Lily angrily.

"Right, I went to the store and bought egg plant." Remus said.

Finally, the game was done, with "I went to the store and bought zebra poo" from Sirius.

After ten minutes Lily's eyes were getting heavy. She was slowly drifting off when she was awoken.

"On the road again, I just can't wait to get on the road again..." Sirius sang loudly.

"Sirius!" whined everyone in the car. "Would you rather me sing a different song? Ok! Ninety-nine bottles of butterbeer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of butterbeer...."

One hour later....

"Take one down, pass it around 0 bottles of butterbeer on the waaaalll!"

Lily was quietly banging her head against the window, Ariel had her head shoved in her pillow, and Remus was holding his wand to his head.

"What you didn't like my singing?" Sirius asked.

Autumn glared at him.

"Only another hour til Orlando. That's where we're staying for the night, right Lily?" commented James.

"Yeah, it is."

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn. Everyone stumbled out.

Sirius sniffed the air and said, "Florida smells different from Alabama."

"That's probably because we are no longer in the middle of nowhere," explained Ariel.

James walked into the front lobby and said, "We have a reservation."

"Name?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Evans," said Lily, who had walked in behind James.

The woman looked at her distastefully and replied "Two rooms?"

"Yes, that's us," Lily said.

Sirius came in and leaned against the counter. He winked at the woman, who blushed. She then handed 4 keys to James and said "Two keys for each room."

Sirius was about to start a conversation with her, but Lily and James pulled him away. James parked the car and they all unloaded the car and began looking for their room.

A/N-Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! How about we make a deal with you? Yes you, the one reading this. If you guys give us at least 10 more reviews, we'll update really soon. Deal? Deal! Now go review! Please!


	7. Orange You Glad You're In Flordia?

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ROCK! 33 reviews! That is just unbelievable! I know it doesn't seem like that much, but trust me, for us it is! Please keep them comin!

**Orange You Glad You're In Florida? **

"Snoffmm," Sirius mumbled as Lily shook him violently.

"Sirius get up!" she yelled.

Sirius sprang up, nailing Lily on the nose with his head, and shouted "The Scottish are coming!" He then flopped back down onto the bed.

Lily grabbed her nose and moaned, sitting on the bed beside Sirius.

"Are you ok?" James asked, hurrying over to her.

"I think so."

James gently pulled her hands away from her nose and looked at it. It was bleeding slightly. "Nothing a little James touch can't fix!" He took out his wand and muttered a spell at her nose. The blood disappeared and her nose returned to it's normal color.

"I told you should have let me wake him up." James said, earning a glare from Lily.

James walked over to Sirius' bed and leaned over him.

He held his wand up to Sirius' ear and the loud sound of an army bugle horn resounded throughout the room. Sirius immediately shot up (missing James' nose by miles) and climbed out of the bed quickly.

"Works like a charm," James said while smiling wickedly.

"I swear your gonna bust my ear drums one of these days," Sirius said, rubbing his ear.

"I'm going to go and make sure Ariel and Autumn are almost ready," Lily said and walked out of the room.

* * *

A half an hour later everyone was, yet again, packed into the car. 

"Where to?" asked James.

"Oak County Orange Grove," supplied Ariel.

"Why in the world are we going orange picking, anyway?" questioned Sirius.

"Because it's fun," said Autumn.

Sirius sighed and leaned his head against the window.

Everyone stepped out of the car and was immediately bombarded by the fragrance of the oranges.

"It smells like that house elf, Tinky." Sirius said while sniffing the air.

"That's what oranges smell like, Sirius," Remus replied.

"Oranges smell like Tinky?" Sirius asked.

Remus gave an exasperated sigh and began walking towards a large red barn. Sirius shrugged and followed him.

Inside the barn a small woman came over to them. "Welcome to Oak County Orange Grove!" she greeted cheerfully. She had a high-pitched voice that echoed around the barn, stirring birds above from their resting places.

"Hi. We were wondering how much it would be to pick oranges," James asked, glancing warily at the birds above.

"Ten dollars a pocket," she replied.

"Sounds good to me," James said.

"Then follow me right this way. You can call me Francise."

They followed Francise through a large door on the other side of the barn. It led into a gigantic orchard.

"Mmmm...Tinky..." Sirius muttered.

"You disgust me, you know that?" said Ariel.

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"Your getting turned on by the smell of a house elf. Just a little bit creepy," Autumn said.

Francise handed Remus a long, skinny bag and said "There you go. Just fill that up and you got yourself a pocket."

So, with that, the six of them got to work on picking oranges. One at a time, they each took turns climbing the latter, while the rest of them down below put them in the bag.

After Remus, Autumn, and Lily had all gotten to climb into the tree and pick oranges, Sirius was growing very impatient, and demanded to go next.

When Sirius got about half way up the latter, he stopped, turned around, and said, "I want my mommy!"

"Sirius! You've done nothing but complain the whole time we've been here, and now that you finally get to pick some oranges, you don't want to!" Lily shouted at him.

"Are all guys this stupid?" Ariel asked laughing.

Sirius, sticking his tongue out at them, swallowed his fear, and continued climbing. When he reached the tree he was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm king of the world!" he yelled to them.

After Sirius picked a few oranges, he pretty much grew tired of it, and wanted to come down.

"Umm...guys?" Sirius said.

"What now Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I'm stuck!"

Laughter could be heard from all of them, except Sirius, who looked annoyed and scared.

"You're stuck?" Autumn asked between her giggles.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "Someone please help me!"

"Can we just leave him there?" Ariel asked hopefully.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sirius yelled.

"Well, uh, how are we supposed to get him down?" James asked.

"You climb up there and get him!" Lily shouted.

"Jeez Lily, no need to yell," James said, his ears ringing. "And why do I have to go up there and get him? Knowing Sirius he'll end up killing us both."

"He's your friend," Lily answered.

"We could ask Francise for help," Remus suggested.

"Good idea!" James exclaimed, happy that he wouldn't have to go up in the tree.

While Remus and James went to find Francise, Lily, Ariel, and Autumn stayed with Sirius.

"If you're afraid of heights _and _you don't know how to climb a tree, why on earth did you go up there?" Autumn asked.

"Because it looked like fun," Sirius said.

Ariel started laughing again but Lily elbowed her.

"What was that for?" Ariel asked, rubbing her ribs.

"He's obviously scared so control your laughter," Lily said. "How would you like it if you were stuck in a tree?"

Ariel, despite what Lily just said, started laughing hysterically.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I swear..."

After about ten very long minutes, Remus and James returned with Francise.

"Yup, he's stuck all right," Francise said.

"So how do we get him out?" Remus asked.

"Well, there are two options," Francise answered. "We burn the tree down or we call the fire department."

"Burn the tree!" Sirius exclaimed. "I think not!"

Francise chuckled. "Don't worry, I was just kidding."

Francise went back to the barn and called the fire department. While she was gone, the five left on the ground tried to comfort Sirius.

"It's ok Sirius, the firemen will be here soon," Autumn said.

James had climbed onto the ladder to be with Sirius, he had a death grip on James' hand.

"Really, Sirius, is it necessary to cut all blood circulation off of my hand?" he asked. His hand was beginning to turn white.

Sirius whimpered and didn't reply.

Finally the fire department arrived and began sawing at the branch that Sirius' foot was stuck in.

A tall man chuckled and said to Francise, "That's the third one in a week. Maybe you should start warning them."

"Nah, they'll be just fine."

After much careful sawing and a few tugs, the tree branch was down and Sirius was free. He slowly climbed down the ladder and jumped onto the ground. As soon as foot touched the dirt he went onto his hands and knees and began kissing the grass.

Everyone laughed and Francise said, "I'm sorry about that. I'll tell you what, you can have all the oranges you picked for free as my payment to you."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to eat another orange in my life," Sirius complained.

They got their bag of oranges, and left with a quick thank you to the firemen.

"That was exhausting!" Sirius muttered.

"I'm tired. I think we should just go back to the room," Remus said.

Everyone agreed so they headed back to the hotel.


	8. Midnight Excursions

Oh my goodness you guys are awesome! 44 whole reviews! Never in our wildest dreams would we have thought we could possibly get over ten reviews on one chapter. So, yeah, upgrade for you, brownies instead of cookies! Oh, and to anyone who was waiting for some Lily and James action, you finally get some in this chapter. Yay! Yeah, I'll stop talking now...go read!

**Midnight Excursions **

"Truth or dare?"

The clock on the night stand read 12:03 A.M. After a nice, long nap they had all headed into the boys room for tequila and an extremely embarrassing game of truth or dare.

"Truth."

"Who's the first girl you ever shagged?"

Remus shook his head defiantly.

"Alrighty then," Autumn said, handing him a shot glass.

He drained the glass in one quick gulp.

"Now answer the question," Ariel pestered.

"Ok," Remus said, slightly slurred. "Holly Hemlock."

All three girls gasped while the guys chuckled.

"I never really liked her," Lily commented.

"Yeah, me either," Autumn agreed.

"Your turn Lilers," Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh Lord. Truth," she said.

"Hmmm..." Remus contemplated. "Have you ever had dirty thoughts about James?"

Lily laughed and reached out for a shot.

After she had swallowed it she whispered, "Yes."

Autumn and Ariel began to giggle uncontrollably and James' drink almost went out his nose.

"When?" James asked.

"In third year. What can I say? I was desperate and one of my best guy friends was a hottie!"

"I never would have thought it," Remus said disbelievingly.

"Truth of dare?" Lily asked Sirius.

Pondering for a moment, Sirius answered, "Dare."

"I dare you to take a drink out of the toilet," Lily said smiling sweetly.

"Awesome dare!" Ariel exclaimed, giving Lily a high five.

"I'll do it," Sirius said, "but I won't like it."

Taking a drink of tequila, Sirius went into the bathroom, and took a swig of toilet water.

"Hmm..." Sirius said. "Not bad."

"Ewww!" Autumn squealed. "That's so gross!"

"Truth or dare?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Dare," Lily said, deciding to spice things up a bit.

"I dare you to make out with Ariel," Sirius replied, grinning like a wild maniac.

"Absolutely not!" Lily exclaimed. "I think I need about a ton more tequila in me to even consider doing something like that!"

"Eh, it was worth a shot mate," James said.

After a few more rounds of questions, and a lot more shots of tequila, the game truth or dare finally ended. The six were currently sitting in silence when suddenly, Sirius jumped up and yelled, "I have a great idea!"

"Do you remember what happened all the other times you had great ideas?" asked James.

Sirius, paying no attention to his comment, continued, "Let's go swimming!"

After a quick change they were all running down the stairs to the pool.

* * *

The pool went from three to twelve feet, had a diving board and a slide, and many lounge chairs scattered around it's perimeter. Sirius, of course, was the first to jump in.

"It's actually not that cold," Sirius commented.

"Duh," Autumn replied, "it's the middle of July and we're in Florida; of course it's not cold."

The others followed in suite and jumped in too.

It was a beautiful night. There were hardly any clouds overhead and only slight breezes passed every once and a while.

While Sirius played on the slide, Ariel, Autumn, and Remus were seeing who could make the biggest canon ball, Lily was standing in the five foot area of the pool with her head resting over the edge, and James was struggling with his evil mind.

James made his way over to Lily, who didn't look so good. "Are you okay?" James asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Lily said with a weird haze in her eyes. "It's just that I've never drank anything stronger than a weeks old orange juice."

"Oh," James said laughing. "Lily Evans is finally corrupted."

"I guess you could say that," Lily replied looking at him.

James placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine" he reassured. "I know this spell that helps cure hangovers."

Lily, who didn't listen to a word James had just said, only seemed to notice his warm hand resting on her shoulder.

Lily looked up into James' hazel eyes, not aware that their faces seemed to be getting closer.

Their lips finally met and it seemed too perfect to be real. The kiss began nice and gentle, but as it went on it became more demanding.

When the need for air became too great, Lily and James pulled apart, and stared at each other. James was completely shocked and Lily looked as if she wanted more.

"We shouldn't be doing this," James whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "You'll regret it in the morning."

"No I won't," Lily said so honestly that it was hard for James not to believe her.

Before James could respond, Lily pulled him closer, rapping her legs around his waist. She pressed her lips to his forcefully. Lily hadn't had a boyfriend in about two years, (because her Head duties and exams had kept her so busy), that she forgot what it felt like to feel the touch of someone against her; and she was definitely enjoying it. Lily let her tongue slip into James' mouth, enjoying the sensation that was spreading through her.

Just as James' hand began to slowly undo the top of Lily's bikini, Sirius yelled, "Yo! Jamesie! It's time to go inside"

James shot him a glare and sadly pulled away from Lily.

"Can't we stay out here a little longer?" Lily asked.

"No, we should probably get back inside. We have a long day planned for tomorrow," James answered, taking Lily's hand and leading her out of the pool.

When they reached the separate doors to their hotels, James gave Lily a small kiss on the lips and then they went into their rooms.

When Lily collapsed onto her bed, she immediately fell asleep, unaware that the next morning was going to be a very interesting one.

A/N- Oooo! So suspenseful! lol Hope you liked that chapter! Took us forever to get started on it. Here's a few review responses...

**Tamsididi **-Yay! You like Sirius! Me and my cowriter work the hardest on Sirius to make him really funny and retarded. Guess it worked!

**Flame Of Desire**- Glad you thought it was funny! Didn't even think about flying...

**BlackFox84**- Yes condoms are quite lovely. lol And its awesome to finally see a guy on this site!

**snuffles101**- 100 bottles of beer is ALWAYS fun/annoying. hehe!

**Jackie G- **You are about our best reviewer, and sorry we have no idea where Progue is...Thanks for the suggestion though! And if anyone else has suggestions tell us and we'll think about putting it in the story.

**Also thanks to the all mighty and powerfulM, Gone-Goonie, cherokeegirl47, sweet catastrophe, JustBecauseI'mAgUrl, FreckledIrishMaiden, fairybells3, LittleWriterGirl, Tiarwen, Potter fan 4 lyfe, bRaTsKi, beyonce85, and the-power-of-love for reviewing. **

Remember, your reviews make us feel all warm and fuzzy inside, causing all writers block to disappear! Now pleeeeaaasssseeee review!


	9. Adventures in the Animal Kingdom

A/N- I think we forgot to mention that the crew's next stop is Disney World. Sorry! We got so rapped up in writing we left out that minor detail.

**Adventures in the Animal Kingdom**

It was around ten o'clock in the morning and everyone would have slept much later if it hadn't been for Ariel, the early bird of the six. Waking up Remus and Autumn had been fairly easy; James only needed a threat of pouring cold water on him, and Sirius a loud ring from James' wand. Lily on the other hand, required much work. All five of them literally had to pick her up and remove her from the bed.

Waking up was quite a task, but luckily James had that very useful hangover spell. After curing four of his friends and himself, the last person left was Lily.

"Look straight at me," James instructed.

Lily looked into James' eyes, while he pointed his wand in the middle of her forehead. After James had mumbled a few words, Lily felt much better.

"Thank the Lord for that spell," Lily said. "I swear that had to be the worst hangover in the history of hangovers."

James laughed. "Glad to help."

Lily got up, but James stopped her.

"Uhhh...Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Do uh you wanna um talk about last night?" James asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I am fully aware that alcohol is bad," Lily said. "No need to lecture me dad."

"I wasn't talking about that," James replied.

"Then what are you talking about?" Lily asked confused.

"Me, you, in the pool...ring any bells?"

"Sorry James but my memory is a little fuzzy from last night," Lily answered.

"Oh," James said looking down at his hands.

"Why?" Lily asked coming closer to him. "What happened?"

"If I tell you, you'll probably beat the pulp out of me and then call me a liar."

Lily laughed. "I don't think so," she said. "Come on, what happened?"

"We..." James started, but didn't get to finish because once again Sirius interrupted.

"You two better start getting ready; everyone else is ready to go."

"Sure thing mate," James said.

"And congrats on last night," Sirius said winking. "You wild thing you."

Sirius left, leaving James very uncomfortable and Lily really confused.

"Later," James said, giving Lily a final look. He then headed to his room to get ready.

* * *

"Six tickets please," Remus said politely to the woman inside the booth.

"That'll be sixty dollars," she replied.

Lily stepped up and gave the woman the money. She handed Lily the tickets and they all walked inside.

"Ahhhh...pretty..." Sirius said.

The entrance was flanked by large animal sculptures and inside there were many bushes shaped like animals.

"I wonder how they do that. With no magic it seems pretty much impossible," Ariel said.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" James asked.

"I want to go on the safari! Please oh, please oh, please!" Sirius pleaded.

"To the safari then!" Autumn exclaimed.

Finding the safari was quite a task. The park had many twists and turns. If it hadn't been for the map, they surly would have gotten lost. Finally finding it, they noticed the very long line.

"Oh. My. God," Autumn said gaping at all the people.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who want to go on the safari," Remus said.

After waiting in line for what seemed like hours, they were finally loading the small, open train.

"Remind me to never stand in line with Sirius again," Lily said while rubbing her temples.

They all took a seat near a glass-less window. A few moments later the announcer guy came on and welcomed them to the Animal Kingdom and wished them a great day.

"Weeee!" Sirius yelled as they began to move.

"So, will you tell me what happened last night now?" Lily questioned James quietly.

James looked at her warily and was about to reply when Sirius squealed.

"Look! The hippos are humping!"

He was right. Two hippos, (apparently a male and female), were positioned one on top of the other in a shallow pool. The tour guide was very confused. He didn't know whether to stop and explain the mating rituals of the hippopotamus or drive faster to shield the young children from what they didn't know.

The interested passengers persuaded him to stop and watch the show. The interesting event took Lily's mind away from her question, leaving James feeling quite relieved.

"As you can see, the month of July is mating season for hippopotamus'. Hippos, like us, only have one offspring at a time," the tour guide informed. He didn't go into extreme detail because there were several young children aboard.

As the train continued on they saw several giraffes, a heard of elephants, some lions, and Sirius' favorite, the zebra.

After the tour, they stopped at the gift shop.

"Look at this hat!" Ariel exclaimed to Lily.

Lily laughed. "Very interesting."

The hat had big hippo on it. Ariel decided to buy it so she would always remember the humping hippos in Orlando.

"Jamesie! Lookie me!" Sirius exclaimed. Sirius had currently stepped out of the dressing room. He was dressed in zebra print pants, a shirt that read "I Love Orlando", and a crazy scarf that was in the shape of a monkey.

"You'll be on the next issue of Fashion Magazine mate," James said laughing.

After purchasing their souvenirs, they left the shop.

"Well, where to now?" Autumn asked pulling out the map.

"How about we go dig for dinosaur bones," Remus suggested.

"Awesome idea!" Sirius exclaimed.

Walking across half the park, they finally reached the digging site. They each grabbed a shovel, and the search began.

Luckily for James, Lily was a good ways away from him so he didn't have to worry about revealing the news to her.

"Stop it! That's mine!" Sirius yelled.

Looking over to see what the commotion was, the five of them started laughing. Sirius and a little boy no older than six were playing tug of war with a shovel.

"Sirius, just let him have it," Autumn said.

"No! Tell him to get his own!" Sirius whined.

"Come on Sirius," Lily replied. "He's only a little boy. Give him the shovel."

Sirius gave in and gave the boy his shovel. He then walked over to them. "I could have taken him," he said crossing his arms.

"I'm sure you could have," James replied reassuringly.

After a record breaking excavation (three t-rex bones, a brontosaurus toe nail, and a chicken leg) they pulled Sirius away. The tour guide let them keep the chicken leg since it really wasn't supposed to be in there, but took back all the other bones. Sirius was very upset that he didn't get to keep his toe nail, but was immediately soothed when he saw the petting zoo that was right next do the digging site.

"Oh, look at all the little critters!" he exclaimed.

"I'm guessing this is our next stop," James said tiredly.

The petting zoo was pretty empty since most of the kids were more interested in the rides. They stood at a small gate and an employee soon opened it and let them enter the small zoo. Goats and chickens ran about their feet, while the larger animals were in separate cages.

"I think they like me," Lily said as a goat jumped onto her chest and a chicken scrambled around her feet.

Sirius, being the jealous type, wanted the animals to like him too. He walked towards a chicken but every step he took towards it, the chicken would run farther away. Giving up his stalking tactics, he began running frantically after the chicken. The bird let out a loud squawk and started running around the pen.

The five friends began laughing uncontrollably at Sirius, who was yelling comforting things at the chicken.

"Hey look, it's not a wild goose-chase; it's a wild chicken-chase!" Autumn said, causing her friends to have even larger fits of giggles.

Sirius finally had a final spurt of energy, intending to leap onto the chicken. At this very moment, the chicken remembered its wings and jumped onto a nearby fencepost. This caused Sirius to land on the ground, and there happened to be a large plop of goat poop right where he landed. Knocking his head on the fencepost, he turned over to look at the chicken. A small goat took pity on him and came over to lick his face.

"Very smooth, Sirius," Ariel said in between giggles.

Remus, after checking that no one was looking, took out his wand and cleaned Sirius of the poop. Sirius got to his feet and showed the chicken a different type of bird.

"Come on, lets go pet the llama," Lily said comfortingly.

Sirius' face lit up at the mention of llama.

The llama appeared to like Sirius better than the chicken, because he started nuzzling him as soon as he got there.

"He likes me! He really, really likes me!" Sirius said as the llama continued to cuddle with him.

Lily put a quarter in a small gum-ball machine filled with llama food. As soon as she turned the knob the llama lifted its head from Sirius' shoulder and galloped towards her.

"Hey, give me back my llama!" Sirius yelled angrily as the llama began eating out of Lily's hand.

As soon as the llama was finished eating, Sirius started feeding him unknown items from inside his pockets.

"Oh look, a nice chocolate frog for my favorite llama!" Sirius said as he gave the chocolate to the llama. The llama snorted and walked away.

"Come back, Llama-licious! Come back!" he cried.

James patted him on the back. "He was a real friend to you Sirius, but you have to move on."

Sirius nodded his head and slowly walked away from the llama pen.

Leaving the petting zoo, Lily noticed that it was already six o'clock.

"Well," Ariel said, "we've seen pretty much all there is to see here, so I say we go eat."

"I second that!" James exclaimed. "I'm starved."

The rest agreed, so they said goodbye to dear Disney World, and made their way to a nearby restaurant.

Once in the car they passed restaurants every few minutes.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much food in my life," Remus said gapping out his window.

"What's everyone in the mood for?" Lily asked.

"I could go for some chicken," Ariel replied. "Ever since we found that chicken bone at the digging site it's all I can think about."

"I wouldn't mind a cheeseburger," James said.

"Pizza sounds good," Remus added.

"Steak!" Autumn and Sirius yelled together.

"Oh my," Lily said. "You two actually agree on something?"

"I guess we do. Don't expect it to happen ever again though," Autumn said sweetly.

They continued driving for a little more before they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called Bob Evans.

"I saw a pamphlet for this place at the hotel," Lily said as they stepped out of the car. "It's supposed to be really good and it's got everything from chicken to steak."

After being seated by the hostess, their waiter, Jamie, was currently taking their orders.

"What can I get ya?" she asked. (A/N- To see what everyone got read above statement. Too lazy to type it again.)

As they ate their wonderfully tasty food, they went over the events of the day.

"Oh! And remember the hippos!" Autumn exclaimed laughing.

"And you can't forget about 'Llama-licious!"' Ariel added.

"What about when that little boy tried to take Sirius' shovel?" James said chuckling.

"Hey!" Sirius said. "That kid was stronger than he looked!"

Everyone gave Sirius an 'I don't think so' look.

After requesting several doggy bags, the crew left Bob Evans; their stomachs much happier.

Thatis our longest chapter yet! Whew! Now, do us a favor and please review!


	10. Magic in The Magic Kingdom

We can't get over how many reviews we're getting on this story! We love you! Since we can't think of any more delicious snacks to offer you...how aboutsome steak? About suggestions, we're pretty much sticking to the United States. Sorry! Now I am going to stop rambling and let you read!

**Magic in the Magic Kingdom**

After getting back to their hotels, the girls and boys had each receded to their separate rooms. Faint snores could be heard through the walls in the girls' room, keeping them awake.

"I'll never be able to sleep with that racket!" Ariel said, punching her pillow before turning onto a different side.

"Me either," Lily agreed.

"Since we can't sleep we might as well have a Bonding Session," Autumn suggested.

"That is a very good idea!" Lily said.

Ariel turned on the lights as Lily and Autumn began piling pillows onto the floor. Lily ordered two cartons of ice cream, chocolate-dipped strawberries, brownies, and other assorted goodies from the front desk. In no time at all there was a light knock on their door and a small woman entered carrying two trays filled with their requested snacks.

Autumn picked out a particularly large strawberry and sat down on a pillow. Lily and Ariel followed her lead, bringing the food with them.

"This Bonding Session has officially begun," Lily stated.

"Any new love interests?" Ariel asked them.

They both shook their heads and Ariel and Autumn exchanged knowing glances.

Lily looked at them both and said, "What?"

"Nothing," Ariel said.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? That was something," Lily argued.

"It didn't look like you weren't interested in anyone last night," Ariel said grinning.

Lily gave her a confused look before saying, "I wish someone would just tell me what in the world happened last night."

"No way. James is the one that needs to tell you, not us," Autumn replied.

Lily was just about to argue when Autumn stuck a brownie in her mouth. Lily, being the fanatical chocolate-lover that she is, could not resist temptation and ate her brownie in silence.

"Maybe we should just tell her," Ariel said to Autumn.

"No way! It's not any of our business!" Autumn objected.

"What if we just give her a little hint," Ariel begged. "Just a teeny tiny one." Ariel held up two fingers very close together to indicate just how teeny tiny.

"Fine," Autumn said. "_One_ hint."

"Awesome!" Ariel exclaimed. "Hmm...well you know it happened last night in the pool right?"

"Yeah," Lily answered. "And I know it has something to do with James."

"How can I put this," Ariel pondered. "Boom bang bang!"

Autumn and Ariel erupted with laughter.

"Nice hint," Autumn said.

"Thanks," Ariel replied.

"You two are impossible," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"But you love us for it," Autumn said batting her eyelashes cutely.

"What gave you that idea?" Lily asked sarcastically.

Ariel picked up a nearby pillow and whacked Lily with it.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed. "You're gonna pay for that!"

So the Bonding Session turned into a full fledged pillow fight, leaving every girl for herself.

After about ten minutes of bashing each other, there was a knock at their door. The three girls, pillows in hands, went to answer the door. It was Sirius.

"Hey Sirius," Lily greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep with all the racket you guys are making," Sirius complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry," Autumn apologized.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said grinning. "We're you having a pillow fight?"

"Yeah," Lily said.

"I knew it! You guys are little freaks aren't you!"

"Oh God Sirius! That's just sick!" the three girls exclaimed together.

They then began beating Sirius with the pillows in their hands, causing him to run back to his room screaming like a little girl.

"Now that's what I call a good pillow fight," Ariel said getting into her bed.

"Night, night," Autumn said trying to suppress a yawn.

Turning of the lights they immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"We're going back to Disney World, doo-dah, doo-dah, we're going back to Disney World, doo-dah doo-dah-daaa!" Sirius was singing in the back seat. When they finally got to Disney World, they paid for their tickets, and entered the Magical Kingdom. 

The first thing they noticed was a large castle looming in the distance.

"Ooo, I wanna go in the castle!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus pulled out a map of the park and everyone leaned over to look at it.

"I'm sure Sirius would like the roller coasters," Ariel suggested.

"Either he'll really like them or he'll throw up all over us," Autumn added.

"Let's hope it's not the latter," Remus said.

Standing in line for Flying Saucer, a large roller coaster with many loops, Lily kept glancing at James. He had made no attempt to talk about that night at all today. In fact, it almost seemed like he was avoiding her.

Finally, it was their turn. There were no seats but, instead, they had to stand up. An employee put the heavy pad on their shoulders and buckled them in. They were lowered onto their backs and a loud beep resounded throughout the station.

The train slowly started moving, making a slow 'click-click' as it moved along the tracks. The smile was wiped of Sirius' face as the started going up the big hill.

"Umm, this is very high," he said weakly.

"Look at it this way, it'll help you get over your fear of heights," James told him.

Sirius began to whimper as they neared the top of the hill. The train stalled for a few seconds. "Mommy," Sirius whispered.

Suddenly, the train flipped over, creating the illusion that they were flying. They sped down the first hill, through three loops, and on, with Sirius screaming the entire time.

When the ride stopped, James' hair was even more messy than usual and Lily looked like she had an afro. Sirius' face had turned a pale green color and as soon as they let him out he ran towards a trash can.

After emptying his stomach of its contents, he wiped off his mouth and smiled. "Let's do that again!"

They rode the roller coaster three times until Sirius figured out there were others in the park. He snatched the map out of Remus' hand, searched for the nearest one, and marched meaningfully in the right direction.

"I'm surprised he can even find his way out of a paper bag," Ariel joked. "Let alone through an entire park."

But somehow he managed to do so. In the space of two hours they had ridden every roller coaster in the entire park. Slow ones, fast ones, upside down ones, even wet ones.

"I'm starved!" Autumn exclaimed after a particularly slow roller coaster.

"Whoa, for once someone is actually hungry before Sirius," James said.

Sirius' stomach growled. "Actually, I agree with her."

"So I guess we should find a place to eat," Remus said.

They found the food court and picked out a place called Minnie's Playhouse. The gaudy pink colors automatically drew the girls in, while disgusting the guys. Even Sirius was unhappy with their choice.

"Why can't we go in that one?" he whined, pointing to a restaurant named Toddlers Paradise.

"Really, Sirius, we always do everything you want to! Give us a chance every once in a while," Lily told him.

Sulking, Sirius and the boys followed Lily, Ariel, and Autumn into Minnie's Playhouse. It was actually a buffet with a large playhouse built into the middle of it. Dragging Sirius away from the slide, they got in line.

"This is really good!" James said while munching on his hamburger.

"See, girls always make the right decisions," Autumn said.

"No they don't!" Sirius argued.

"Whose idea was it to come here in the first place?" Lily questioned. "Mine."

Sirius' mouth fell open, revealing his half chewed steak.

"Really Sirius, it's not that big of a deal. Will you close your mouth before I barf?" Autumn said.

Sirius pointed behind the girls and they turned. Minnie and Mickey Mouse were standing right behind them.

"Mickey!" Sirius yelled. He jumped up, nearly upending his drink. He ran to Mickey, nearly knocking him over in a gigantic bear hug.

"Hi there," Minnie said in her squeaky voice, as Sirius switched from Mickey to Minnie.

"Do you guys mind if we join you for lunch?" Mickey asked politely.

"Of course they don't!" Sirius answered, taking Minnie and Mickey by the hand and dragging them over to their table.

Lunch with Minnie and Mickey was really fun. They told them all about the cool rides, the best and cheapest gift shops, and about the firework show, which was to take place that very night.

"We should go see the fireworks," James said as they left the restaurant.

"I agree," Lily said glancing at James. She caught his eye but that was all the recognition she got from him. Why on earth won't he talk to me? she wondered. Guys are so weird.

"Oh my God!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Like what?" Sirius replied in a girly voice.

Ariel hit him before answering, "Go carts!"

There was a huge oval shaped track that had fast whizzing go carts zooming around it. The best part was that the line was practically empty. The six looked at each other before breaking into a run.

After waiting no more than two minutes in line, they were sitting in the go carts, waiting for the ok to go. The workers tightly secured them and a loud buzz rang.

Pulling onto the track Sirius was the first to go. He was grinning from ear to ear, drool flying out of his mouth.

To say the least they all really enjoyed the go carts. I guess the fact that since they really didn't get a whole lot of chances to drive, other than their trip, made them love it all the more.

"That was awesome!" James exclaimed trying to fix his hair.

"You should have seen Sirius," Ariel said laughing. "He was drooling all over the place. Feel sorry for the person behind him."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"Right," Remus said, hoping to avoid an argument, "where to next?"

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. It was already eight o'clock and the sky was illuminated with oranges and yellows, the colors of the setting sun.

"It's so pretty," Lily said gazing at the sun set.

"Yeah it is," Autumn agreed.

"Can you guys stop being all dreamy dreamy? We're gonna miss the firework show if we don't hurry!" Sirius exclaimed.

Sirius was right. The show started in a half an hour and they still had to make their way to Mickey and Minnie's castle, which was all the way on the other side of the park.

"It's this way," Sirius said pointing left, when they came to a fork in their path.

"No, it's definitely that way," Lily said pointing right.

"I swear it's this way!" Sirius insisted.

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asked.

"Because I remember that ice cream shop," Sirius answered simply. "I wanted to stop and get some but you guys kept walking so fast that I didn't get a chance to ask."

"I still think it's this way," Lily said, once again pointing to the right.

"Well," Remus interjected, "let's check the map."

Consulting the map, it turned out that Sirius had been right. So, after many more twists and turns they finally found the castle. A large crowd of people had already gathered.

"Whoo," James said. "I guess we aren't the only ones who want to see the fireworks."

"You can say that again," Ariel replied gaping.

"I guess we aren't..." Sirius started.

"It's just an expression," Ariel said. "You literally don't have to repeat what he said."

"Can we get closer to the front?" Autumn asked.

The six slowly pushed their way to the front of the crowd. After nearly being squished multiple times they finally reached the front.

"Ahh, much better," Remus said.

Indeed the view was much better from up front. The castle was extremely large. They had to crane their necks upward to take in the whole thing.

"I wonder if they ever get lost in there," Ariel wondered.

"I wouldn't be surprised," James replied.

Just then Mickey and Minnie appeared. The large crowd suddenly got quiet and turned to face the front.

"Welcome!" Mickey greeted. "We're go glad you decided to join us!"

"We have a very special show for you tonight," Minnie added. "We hope you enjoy!"

Just then a loud bang erupted in the sky. A bright yellow firework had taken the shape of Pluto. (The dog, not the planet.)

"Ooo..." Sirius said in awe.

Just as another firework was being sent into the sky, Lily looked over at James. Should I talk to him? she wondered. He looks really interested in the show. Ah, screw it.

"James?" Lily asked.

James turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What happened the other night?"

James let out a sigh. "Why don't we just watch the show."

"Oh come on," Lily hissed. "Why don't you just tell me already? I'm getting real tired of this."

"Fine," James started. "You probably won't believe me but here goes nothing. The other night in the pool you had a little too much to drink and we sorta uhh kissed."

Lily gapped at him. She kissed him? Well that's something she didn't think she'd do in the next millennium.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Lily asked.

"Really now," James said. "If you were me would you have told you?"

"I see your point," Lily agreed. "Well, umm..."

"What?" James asked.

"Was it good? The kiss I mean," Lily asked, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"There's only one way for you to find out," James answered, a small grin showing.

Lily thought over what James had just said. Kiss him? Again? And willingly? Oh Lord, Ariel and Autumn will totally get a kick out of this, she thought.

Lily took a glance up at the sky and noticed that there was now a bright purple Daisy Duck firework being displayed. Well, Lily thought, what do I have to loose?

"Alright then," Lily said to James. "Let me see what you got."

James wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her closer to him; so close that she could smell his cologne. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the sky that caused Lily to jump.

"It was just a firework," James said laughing.

"Oh shut up," Lily replied.

James placed his lips on hers and images of the night before came flooding back (for James at least). They didn't start slow; it was as if they both silently agreed on taking this situation as far as they could. James tried pulling her closer to him; so close that Lily could hardly breathe but she didn't pull away; she was enjoying it.

Finally, when the need for air became too great they reluctantly pulled away.

Lily stared into James' hazel eyes; trying to read what was going through his mind. He interrupted her expression reading by asking, "So, whatcha think?"

"I've had better," Lily answered airily.

"What!" James exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that after I let you take advantage of me in the middle of Disney World all you have to say is 'I've had better.'"

Lily shrugged. "Well, it wasn't bad."

James stared at her in disbelief.

Just then Sirius came over holding a couple glow sticks. "Lookie what I got!" he exclaimed. "James, what's wrong? You look as if Christmas was cancelled."

"Nothin mate," James answered. "Where did you get the glow sticks?"

"Over there," Sirius pointed. "The nice lady gave me three for two dollars. I think she liked me." Sirius grinned. After a few moments of standing with Lily and James, Sirius left to go find the rest of his friends.

"So you really think that kiss wasn't awesome?" James asked.

Lily thought for a second before answering, "If it will shut you up and boost your ego, it was the best ever."

James smiled widely. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. "You've had a crush on me for years, haven't ya?"

"Uhh...not quite," Lily said looking at him as if he was crazy.

James wrapped an arm around her. "But seriously, it was great wasn't it?"

Lily silently agreed with him. There was something about that kiss that she hadn't ever felt with any of her previous ones. Maybe it was because James was her friend for all those years or maybe it was because his mouth tasted of cheese burger; she just didn't know.

When the firework show was over they all drove back to their hotel; getting some sleep before tomorrow's long trip.

A/N- Please review!


	11. Welcome To Beautiful SC!

**Welcome To Beautiful S.C!**

The six had gotten up at around eight the next morning so they could get an early start to their next destination.

"Yeah, oooo baby baby! Oops...baby I think I'm in love!"

Sirius was currently sitting in the back seat with his headphones on, and singing along with the cd. Let's just say we all know what it sounded like; nails on a chalkboard.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Ariel said rubbing her temples.

"Look at the bright side," Lily said, turning around, "only four more hours to go."

"That's the bright side?" Remus asked.

"I'm bored already," Autumn complained. "Let's play a game."

"Game?" asked Sirius, ripping off his headphones. "I love games."

"Really? I never would have guessed," Ariel said sarcastically.

"What game do you wanna play?" Remus asked Autumn, again trying to keep the peace in the back seat.

"How about I never," Autumn answered.

"Ooo..." Sirius said. "I never heard of that game before."

"Each person starts out with ten points, and all you do is complete the sentence, 'I never...' The first person with zero points wins," Autumn explained.

"I'll start," Lily volunteered. "I never went skinny dipping."

So Lily, Ariel, Autumn, and Remus had nine points, while James and Sirius had ten.

"I really don't want to know why you guys went skinny dipping," Autumn said.

"I swear it wasn't like that!" James exclaimed.

"Riiiight..." Ariel said grinning.

"I never kissed anyone in this car," Remus said.

So Remus, Ariel, and Autumn had eight points; Lily and Sirius had nine; and James had ten.

"I have a feeling that I'm gonna loose," James said.

"I never slept with anyone," Autumn said.

So Autumn and Ariel had seven points; Lily and Remus had eight; Sirius had nine; and James had ten.

"Dang, we got a car full of goodie goodies," Sirius said to James and Remus.

"I hate this game," James stated.

"I never stared in a porno movie," Ariel said.

So Ariel and Autumn had six points; Remus and Lily had seven; Sirius had eight; and James still had ten.

"Oh gawd James!" Ariel exclaimed. "I really can't believe you!"

"It was a dare," James said shamefully. "And it paid good money."

"Eww..." Autumn said.

"I never wore tights!" James yelled, happy to finally not have ten points.

Ariel, Remus, and Autumn had six; Lily had seven; Sirius had eight; and James had nine.

"Uhh...Sirius?" Why in the world did you wear tights?" Lily asked.

"It was for a Halloween costume!" Sirius exclaimed.

The game continued on until Remus, Autumn, and Ariel tied.

"Well, that was interesting," Ariel said.

"Yeah," Autumn agreed. "I learned that Sirius and James are freaks."

The car erupted into laughter.

"Oh…look!" Autumn yelled after some time.

Everyone turned to look at what she saw; a sign that read Welcome To Beautiful South Carolina! And on the bottom in swirly curvy letters read, Smiling Faces, Beautiful Places.

"Well," Ariel said, "I guess this place is really _beautiful_."

"I better be considering how much we had to pay for the hotel," Lily said.

* * *

Afterthree long hours and five billion games later, they finally saw Myrtle Beach on the horizon.

"That's the thirtieth sign for Ripley's Aquarium in the past two hours!" Sirius said.

"It must be very popular," Remus replied.

As the outskirts of southern Myrtle Beach approached, they began seeing miniature golf courses off the highway.

"That one's really pretty!" Sirius exclaimed as they passed one with a flower theme.

"It has flowers. Since when did you think flowers were pretty?" James pointed out.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it.

James drove into an exit. As soon as they entered the road they were met with huge amounts of traffic.

"Oh great," James said.

"I really don't think I can deal with being in this car much longer," Autumn whined.

"I agree with you on that one," Remus said.

After an hour stuck in traffic, they got off the main road. Passing miles of sandy beach and hotels, they found the one they were looking for.

Small compared to the rest of the hotels, Jonathon Harbor was right on the beach. White stucco walls faced the sea. James parked the car and went inside. Returning with key in his hand, he got in the car and parked it across the street.

"Why do we have to park over here?" Lily questioned.

"There isn't enough room over there, so they made this their parking lot," James answered.

"Seems like a load of crap to me," Ariel complained as she began pulling her luggage across the street.

They had managed to reserve one large oceanfront room. It smelt a bit musty, but there were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room with a sofa bed, and two balconies. Not to mention they were on the third floor and had a great view.

"This is amazing," Lily said, stepping out onto a balcony.

And indeed it was. It was around four in the afternoon so the sun was slowly sinking into the sky, getting lost in the vast ocean.

"Well," James said, "what does everyone want to do?"

"We should probably start looking for a place to eat dinner," Remus said.

"I think we should unpack," Lily offered.

"How about skinny dipping?" Ariel asked.

"I told you nothing happened!" James exclaimed.

"Uh huh..." Ariel replied.

So after a quick unpack and fights for the bathroom, they all left their hotel, and began scouting the boardwalk for a place to eat.

There were many small shops and restaurants packed together, making it hard to see where one building stopped and another began. The aroma of seafood caught their noses.

"Ahh...food," Sirius said sniffing the air.

Deciding on a little place called The Crusty Crab, they all practically ran inside.

"I'll take the lobster," Sirius said to the waiter.

The rest ordered the fish and chips special.

As the five of them at their fish and chips, Sirius was having a little trouble finding a way to eat the lobster.

"Uhh guys?" he asked. "How exactly do I get to the meat?"

"Try these," Ariel said handing him the shell cracking tool.

"Thanks babe," Sirius replied giving her a wink.

Sirius, now with his tool of destruction, began eating his lobster, which is easier said than done. He began opening the claws with much difficulty. As he continued to open the lobster, he shot the rest of them with the lobster's juices.

"Hey now!" James exclaimed. "Watch the bodily fluids."

"Yeah really," Autumn added. "You got some in my eye."

"Sorry," Sirius said smiling sheepishly.

Leaving the restaurant, they continued walking down the street. Bright streetlights lit their way.

"Lookie!" Sirius squealed, pointing at yet another miniature golf course. This one had large mechanical dinosaurs that moved their heads and roared.

"Please! I won't ask for anything else the whole trip!" Sirius pleaded.

Autumn snorted and said "I wouldn't count on that."

Sirius frowned and crossed his arms, close to tears.

Remus sighed and said, "Let's just go."

Reluctantly, everyone agreed and followed Sirius through the entrance. Paying the fee, they each grabbed a golf club and a ball.

The first hole was simple; the little was a little harder, and so forth. It turned out Sirius was very good at mini-golf; James was quite the opposite.

It was at a particularly difficult hole that James made his biggest mistake. The ball was supposed to go over a hill, back down it, through a small tunnel, and over a bridge.

James bent over his ball and hit it. Just as it got to the crest of the hill, it rolled back to him. By this time he was getting very annoyed. He hit the ball with all his strength and watched it sail right over the hill and tunnel, and land gracefully on the bridge.

"Ah, that's the first good luck I've had all day," he said happily.

As soon as he said this, the ball changed its mind and rolled right into the bright blue pond, landing with a perfect -plop-.

"Shit!" James said angrily.

"Today is just not your day mate," Sirius said while patting James on the back.

James sighed and went to retrieve his ball. He used his club to paddle the ball towards him. He got on his hands and knees and reached for the ball. Losing his balance, he tumbled head first into the dirty pond.

He emerged and glared daggers at his hysterical friends.

"Will somebody please help me?" he asked angrily.

Sirius, still laughing, extended his hand to him. Unexpectedly, James pulled Sirius into the water with him.

This caused the remaining four to laugh even harder, and James and Sirius were left to scramble out of the pond by themselves.

"Pew, you guys stink!" Autumn exclaimed.

This time both James and Sirius glared at their friends as they began to break into laughter.

His soppy wet clothes apparently had no effect on Sirius, because he eventually won. James, of course, lost considerably. By the time they had finished up the eighteenth hole it was getting pretty late, so they decided to head back to the hotel.

A/N- Please, please, please review!


	12. Fun in the Sun & at Night

**Fun In The Sun (& At Night)**

Lily awoke early the next morning. She arose from the bed she had been sharing with Ariel. Her friend was snoring peacefully. Lily quietly tiptoed over to the sliding door and peered through the curtains. Silently, she slid the door open and stepped onto the balcony. Closing the door behind her she gazed about herself.

A faint glow was visible on the horizon, signaling the near dawn. She could hear the soft lap of the ocean waves breaking against the shore. A lone surfer tried to catch the small waves. Leaning against the rail, Lily watched the sun begin to rise.

The sound of the door opening behind her made Lily jump, and she turned to see who it was. She smiled and returned to her gazing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Remus asked, joining her.

Lily nodded her head.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Remus spoke. "James really likes you, you know."

Lily watched the black sky fade to a light orange.

"You can't ignore him forever," Remus said.

Lily dropped her gaze to the beach. She sighed and looked at Remus. "What do you want me to do?"

"You need to talk to him," Remus told her.

"I just don't know if that's what I want," Lily mumbled.

"I just hope you do the right thing," Remus said, and went back inside.

The orange sky turned to blue and the stars disappeared from the sky. Still Lily stood thinking of what the right thing really was.

James, Lily, Remus, Ariel, Sirius, and Autumn sat scattered around their messy hotel room. Chewing contentedly on their cheerios and fruit loops, they discussed their plans for the day.

"We should definitely go to the beach," said James.

"Shopping!" all three girls exclaimed.

"I always wanted to try scuba diving," Remus added.

"All I know is I seriously need to meet some hot chicks!" Sirius said.

"Sounds like we're splitting up," Autumn said.

"We could meet up for lunch," Remus suggested.

"Just as long as I get to pick up some hot chicks!" Sirius repeated.

So they all went their separate ways; the girls went shopping, Sirius began searching for 'hot chicks', and James joined Remus for scuba diving.

The girls entered the restaurant loaded down with bags. They joined the guys at a round table.

"Those things make you look like a bug," Sirius said while pointing at Autumn's new sunglasses.

Autumn took off her glasses and glared at Sirius, but he didn't notice. He was too involved in the plastic, miniature, sword fight he was having with James. (They had been stuck through the cherry that came with their drink).

James' hair was still damp, causing it to clump into wet strands. A stray piece of hair fell over his eye, and Lily had an almost uncontrollable urge to lightly brush it away. James looked up and their eyes met.

"Close your mouth Lily, you look like a fish," Ariel told her.

Lily looked away, feeling a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She glanced at James; he was back to sword fighting, apparently unfazed.

After lunch they decided to head back to the hotel and take a quick nap so they would be fully energized for a busy night.

As Lily started to drift off to sleep, Ariel poked her.

"Are you sleeping yet?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Lily answered sarcastically.

"I just need to ask you something," Ariel said.

Lily let out a sigh.

"I know you like James."

Lily turned and looked at her friend; horror written all over her face.

"Oh, come on," Ariel continued. "I've known you for all these years; I know when you're interested in a guy. Now, my question is, are you going to do anything about it?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Are you going to continue leading the poor boy on, or are you gonna tell him how you feel?"

Instead of answering, Lily turned back around and tried to get some sleep.

"Wee!" Sirius exclaimed, as a small wave brushed his feet.

The crew had just gotten done napping and were now fully ready to party the night away. Ariel and Autumn were currently building a very extravagant sandcastle, Sirius was splashing around in the ocean, James decided to try surfing, and Lily and Remus sat in lounge chairs watching their friends.

"Your sandcastle is coming along really well," Remus said.

"Thanks," Autumn replied giving him a smile.

"Yeah, but too bad it's gonna be washed away," Ariel said placing a shell on top of their creation for a final touch.

"Oh, my! Mommy save me!" Sirius screamed.

Lily, Remus, Ariel, and Autumn turned to see what the problem was; Sirius was currently shaking his foot vigorously in order to remove a crab. After a final shake, the crab let go and crawled back into its burrow.

"Mommy!" Sirius screamed louder, running towards them.

Sirius was not looking where he was going and didn't hear Ariel and Autumn's protests over his own hollering. The next thing he knew, Sirius was lying on the ground with two very angry girls yelling at him.

"You should have paid attention to where you were going!" Autumn yelled.

"We worked really hard on that!" Ariel added.

"I'll uhh…I'll fix it for you," Sirius offered.

"Don't bother," Ariel said.

"Hey look!" Lily exclaimed, pointing at the ocean. She was pointing at a guy, who undoubtedly was James; he finally caught a wave.

"Woo-hoo James!" Lily yelled.

"That's my boy," Sirius said.

James fell gracefully off his board and ran over to his friends.

"Did you see me?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you did great Jamesie!" Sirius exclaimed, wrapping his friend in a gigantic bear hug.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Autumn asked.

"Breathing sounds like a good option," James struggled to say. Sirius loosened his grip and looked around. "Any hot chicks?"

Ariel rolled her eyes and said "Even if there were any 'hot chicks,' you just made a big enough fool of yourself that I'm sure they'd be pretty scared."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah," Ariel answered.

"Well then," Sirius said. He stomped over and picked Ariel up. She screamed, but all he did was put her over his shoulder. Ariel helplessly began beating against his back. Sirius walked over to the water, waded in, and dropped her. The other guys got the idea, and James picked up Lily while Remus picked up Autumn. They both screamed for the boys to put them down, but they didn't obey the girls until they reached deep enough water.

Lily surfaced and lunged at James. Ariel and Autumn followed her lead and tackled their captors. Not expecting this bold move, all three boys plunged into the salty water.

After a few minutes of water war, they headed back to the shore.

"It's starting to get late, maybe we should go get dressed," Remus suggested.

"Aren't we going clubbing?" Ariel asked with a grin.

"Heck yes we are!" Sirius exclaimed. "Maybe I'll finally be able to pick up some hot chicks."

An hour later they were walking down the street, searching for a good night club. The sun had set, and neon lights were flashing.

"What about this one?" Sirius asked, pointing to a black and pink sign that read 'Leather and Lace.' Hoots and cat calls could be heard within.

"I don't think so, Sirius," Autumn said.

They finally decided on a club called 'Fridays.' As they entered, booming beats filled their ears, and the scent of alcohol met their nostrils. Strobe lights and black lights were the only lighting, except for a dim light bulb that floated above the bar. Dancers filled the floor, molding into one large mass.

The six of them slowly made their way over to the bar and sat down.

"Drop down and get your eagle on, girl (flap your wings)  
Drop down and get your eagle on, girl (flap your wings)  
Hell naw, ain't leavin' me alone, girl (flap your wings)  
Drop down and get your eagle on, girl  
She's got that sweat drippin' all over her body  
Girl Do you like that sweat drippin' all over my body?  
Yea, I like that  
That sweat drippin' all over your body  
Girl You like that sweat drippin' all over my body"

"I wonder what she would have done if he had said that he didn't like that sweat dripping all over her body?" Autumn wondered about the song.

"He's rich enough, it probably wouldn't have bothered her," Ariel said.

Lily stared at the dancing people. She was always jealous of people that could move like that. She sighed and turned to the bartender. "Can I have a pina colada, please?"

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "A virgin, I assume?"

Lily dug through her purse and found the fake ID James had made for her earlier that night. Even the police would have never known it was fake, and the bartender had no idea. He gave her back her ID and went to prepare her pina colada. James and Remus were already chugging on their beers, and Sirius was finally getting his 'hot chicks.'

An hour later Lily had already had two pina coladas, a margarita, and half of a strawberry daiquiri. Her two friends were dancing in the crowd, but Lily had denied the multiple men that asked her. She felt someone sit down beside her and she looked to see who it was.

A small smile crept across her face. "Hullo, James," she slurred.

"Drunk already? The nights still new!" James said.

"I'm not drunk!" Lily protested.

"Then will you dance with me?" James asked.

Suddenly Lily couldn't remember why she should say no. She straightened out her miniskirt and stood up, wobbling only a little.

They were immediately engulfed by the crowd. Lily was strangled by fear for a moment when she was separated by James. He quickly found her, and he rapped his arms around her. A new song came on, and Lily found herself swinging to the beat.

"I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot"

She turned around, so that her back was to James, and raised her arms into the air. She let the music take over her. Her skin felt like molten lava, and she let herself melt into James. They moved together, as one being.

Seeing as how it would be nearly impossible to find six people in a very crowded club, they had all decided to leave whenever they wanted, just as long as they were home by three; don't want anyone to go missing.

After dancing with James, Lily decided to head back to the hotel. James being the gentleman that he is offered to walk her. They walked along the sandy beach in silence, and only spoke when Lily asked him if he had his key.

Opening the door they were greeted by a pitch black hotel room. James flicked on the light and without noticing it they both went towards the same bathroom. They only noticed when they both tried to fit through the door at the same time; unsuccessfully.

Lily looked at James and he looked at her.

"You go ahead," James said.

"No, you go," Lily insisted.

Neither moved; they just stood there staring awkwardly at each other. The first thing that came to Lily's mind was to kiss this really hot guy that was standing no more than two inches away from her.

Lily began leaning closer. When she saw James start leaning too, something made her pull away.

"Night James," Lily said seductively.

And with that Lily left James standing in the bathroom doorway as confused as ever.

**Reviewer responses! Our favorite part! **

**SakuraBlossom**-Yes we plan to venture the streets of New York. I love the giant Toys'R'Us!

**cutestsweetiepie**- Sorry we can't tell you where they're going…or else it wouldn't be a surprise! And you'll have to wait and see about Lily and James action too.

**Steelo**- Emily hasn't been to Disney World at all, pity her, and Loren has been once and is going again this summer.

**BlackFox84**- We actually thought about hooking up the other characters in our story but now we're not too sure. We kinda wanna keep the story's focus on Lily and James…but knows, we might!

**Jackie G**.- We love SC too! But we got more love for NC!

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! You guys truly make our day! And we're glad that everyone is lovin Sirius. We try our hardest to make him super funny and retarded.

Incase anyone is confused there are two people who write this story. Emily and Loren…aka SillyandSirius and GlitterGreen. We each take turns writing parts of the chapter. Whenever one of us gets stuck we just email it to the other. Apparently it's working very well! 93 reviews (and hopefully more) is just AWESOME! Keep them comin!


	13. Little People In A Big City

**Little People In A Big City**

After sixteen long, painful, and uncomfortable hours of driving, New York City finally showed up on the horizon. The large buildings looked slightly formidable, yet welcoming. As they got nearer to the city, traffic increased and the sidewalks filled with bustling people.

"After all that driving, this had better be worth it!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You're telling me," said Ariel.

Compared to where they had been so far on their trip, New York was definitely the biggest and busiest place they had ever seen. Quickly finding their hotel, they checked in and went to their room. Yes, room as in one. The downside to being in New York was it seemed that people where everywhere; including hotels, so they had only been able to reserve one room. Not to mention that the prices were unbelievable.

"Well," Lily said upon entering their room, "who gets dibs on the bed?"

"Me!" five people exclaimed at once.

Seeing no other fair way on deciding, they began a game of rock, paper, scissors.

In the end, Autumn and Sirius were the two winners.

"Nooo way, I am _not_ sleeping with you," Autumn protested.

"Why not!" Sirius questioned.

"Cause you'll get all horny! I'll just take the sofa," Autumn answered.

"I guess the bed goes to the runner-up; that's Ariel," Remus said.

"Yay!" Ariel exclaimed.

It was already late so they all brushed their teeth, changed into their pjs, and went to bed.

Thirty minutes later, Lily lay on the floor, restless. She heard someone move beside her, and she looked. James was staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep either?" Lily whispered.

"Nope," James said.

They each resumed their staring. A giggle aroused them from their boredom. They both looked at each other, then at the bed.

One large mass was huddled in the middle of the bed. No heads were poking over the tops of the covers. Another giggle followed by a squeaky 'Siriuuus!' told them exactly what was happening. Autumn and Remus were already asleep, so they were missing this strange show.

Lily and James both laid back down and broke into silent fits of laughter.

The next morning Sirius and Ariel both rose with numerous sets of hickeys. Lily and James exchanged knowing looks.

"I told you he'd get horny," Autumn said, looking disgustedly at the bright mark on Ariel's neck.

"Well, I can't say that I minded," Ariel replied with a smirk.

Autumn turned around and pretended to throw up.

"I really would prefer if you guys would do that in your own hotel room from now on," Lily said.

"Yeah, you kept us up half the night with all that moaning," James added.

"At least I'm getting some!" Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at James. James tackled Sirius onto the bed, and they began wrestling. In the end, they wound up on the floor, both panting for breath.

"Are you done yet?" Remus asked boredly.

They each nodded their heads.

"So, where to?" asked Lily.

"Ooo, the big toy store!" Sirius exclaimed, returning to his normal self.

"I wanted to go to the Empire State building," Autumn said.

"Yeah I heard if you drop a penny from the top of it it'll go straight through a persons head," James stated.

"Great, lets go kill people by dropping pennies through their heads," Ariel said sarcastically. "Well, we could just go sightseeing. Then we can probably hit both those places," Remus suggested.

"Good idea," Lily agreed.

Traffic was very heavy, so they decided to walk to Toys R Us, which was just down the street. Upon entering, Sirius let out a scream of delight.

"And to think, you were all up on that last night," Lily said to Ariel.

There were shelves upon shelves of toys, and there was even a small ferris wheel in the center. The little kid deep inside them was once again awoken, and everyone ran to the nearest toy.

"Man back in my day we never had toys this cool," Ariel said holding up a baby doll that pooped and peed after being fed.

"Or this cute!" Autumn exclaimed hugging a tickle me Elmo.

On the far side of the toy store there was a fairly large crowd. Curiosity getting the better of them, the six went over.

"On sale for only $69.99!" a short man of only about twenty yelled.

He was selling this thing called a nintendo, and apparently it came with a free Mario Brothers game.

"What's a nintendo?" Sirius asked.

"I guess it's some muggle invention," Remus answered.

"That's nothing compared to the new Star Shooter 2 broom," James commented.

After listening to the man ramble a little longer they decided to go on the ferris wheel. The line wasn't that long, probably considering that the little kids were only interested in the toys. Five minutes later they were on.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?" Sirius complained to James, who was sitting next to him.

"Just enjoy the ride," James said.

Suddenly the ferris wheel gave a jerk and then it stopped.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

The old man who was operating the ferris wheel yelled up, "We're having a little difficulty, we'll have you down in no time!"

"Just great," Ariel complained.

An hour later they were finally down.

Sirius, who had been practically hyperventilating the whole time, began kissing the ground.

"Why does this ring bells?" asked Ariel.

All of them left the store with at least one new toy. Sirius, on the other hand, was loaded down with 4 large bags. They decided to return to the hotel to drop off all the bags.

After a delicious lunch of foot long hot dogs and the classic NY pizza, they got in their car and tried to conquer the traffic.

"This is horrible," James said. He tried to pull up, but the empty space was quickly taken by another car. Aggravated, he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we can just walk."

"Three miles?" Autumn asked incredulously.

"What about apparating?" James suggested.

"And risk being caught?" Remus said.

"How about the subway?" James asked desperately as another car nearly crashed into him.

Autumn, Ariel, and Lily scrunched their noses at the idea, but it would certainly be quicker than this.

James quickly parked the car, approximately five feet away from his original spot. They walked to the subway station in five minutes and bought tickets.

The ride was very bumpy, scary, and slightly smelly, but it was over in no time.

"I swear, the things muggles come up with..." Sirius mumbled, staggering off the subway.

They walked the rest of the way to the Empire State Building. Taking an elevator, they were soon at the top. Stepping onto the roof, they were immediately bombarded by wind.

"Even if we did drop a penny it would probably just fly right back into our faces," Autumn commented.

"But check out this view!" Ariel exclaimed.

Tall buildings were all around them, and the sun was just beginning to set. Though the city was noisy, looking over it like this gave them a sense of calm. They stood there for a while in silence before a slight noise interrupted their gazing.

"Excuse me," Sirius said with a small smile. "I guess my stomach isn't agreeing with those three foot long hot dogs I ate."

With the mood now pretty much gone, the six got on the elevator, and headed back down. After a quick look at the gift shop, they headed back to their hotel.

"I promise we won't drop you!" Autumn exclaimed. "Just trust me."

"Yeah James, what are you, a man or a mouse?" Ariel asked.

"Well, when it comes to you five trying to lift me...a mouse," James replied.

The six were back at their hotel, playing light as a feather, stiff as a board. James was the first one up.

"Just lay down," Lily instructed.

James let out a sigh and mumbled something she didn't hear, but laid down. "Just as long as Sirius doesn't get my head," he added.

Sirius let a a 'hmph' and went down to take control of James' feet, which left Lily with his head, Remus with his left arm, Autumn with his right arm, and Ariel with his butt.

"Now," Lily said, "make sure that once you're in the air, you keep your eyes closed."

"Why?" James asked slightly worried.

"It makes everything easier," Lily answered simply.

Lily held her hand over James' face; so close that she could feel his breath on her palm. She then began the chant, "Light as a feather, stiff as a board; light as a feather, stiff as a board."

The five of them then began to slowly lift James into the air. When they had him about half way up Sirius said, "I never knew I was so strong!"

The sudden outburst startled James, which caused him to open his eyes. Suddenly, as if on que, the five lost their control, and James started wobbling.

"Hurry and put him down before we drop him!" Autumn yelled.

They tried to place him down gently, but failed. His feet hit the floor, while his head was still lifted. Trying to keep his balance, James grabbed the nearest thing.

"Potter!" Lily shrieked, dropping his head.

"Ow..." James said rubbing his head. "If you were gonna drop me you shouldn't have held my head!" he added angrily.

"Well, maybe if you didn't grab my boob I wouldn't have dropped you!" Lily shot back.

"Guys, guys," Ariel said. "Stop bickering. James your head is fine, and so is your butt if I do say so, and Lily I know deep down you enjoyed James grabbing you boob."

Lily stuck her tongue out at Ariel.

Since James and Lily were both being soil sports byrefusing to play, they decided to call it a night. Fifteen minutes later everyone was in dreamland.

A/N- Sorry for the long wait! We hope this chapter was worth it! We couldn't help but notice that 32 people have us on their author alert list. So...we were just wondering why we don't get 32 reviews a chapter. How about you guys give us a good bit of reviews and we promise to update sooner. Good idea? Then start reviewing!


	14. I Love NY

**I Love NY**

The next morning they woke to bright sunshine, and immediately started planning their day.

"I think we should go shopping," suggested Ariel.

"I want to go visit the Statue of Liberty," Lily said.

Autumn nodded her head in agreement. The guys, on the other hand, looked disgusted.

"What is this 'shopping' you speak of?" questioned James jokingly.

"I know I've never heard of it before," Remus added.

"And the Statue of Liberty?" asked Sirius. "It's just a big hunk of stone."

"Come on, we've done things for you guys that we didn't want to!" Autumn said. "The least you could do is repay the favor."

"Like what?" Sirius questioned.

"Like that time you gave the flight attendant my cell phone number," Autumn replied.

"That doesn't count!" Sirius protested.

"Guys, calm down!" Remus said. "Look Sirius, it won't kill us to do what they want just for today."

Sirius fought till the end, but eventually gave in. A triumphant smile rose on Autumn's face.

After a quick breakfast in the hotel lobby that consisted of honey buns and orange juice, they got into a taxi. Fortunately, there was a lull in the traffic, so they reached their destination quickly.

They stepped out onto a wooden dock, where a large ferry was slowly making it's way towards them. The closer it got, the more people joined them. Soon they were surrounded by a large crowd, made only larger by the people getting off the boat.

Much pushing and shoving led them onto the ferry. Soon it had left the port and they were floating towards the large statue.

Many sea gulls flew on and around the boat. Occasionally they would land on the railings.

"Oh my gosh, what is that?" asked Sirius, pointing to one of the birds.

"It's a bird, Sirius," Ariel answered.

Sirius continued to point at the gull. "Look at it!"

Remus was the first to notice. "It's missing a leg."

"Awww," all the girls said in unison.

"I don't get that much attention, and I even have all my legs," James said.

Autumn pulled a piece of bread out of her purse and began throwing small pieces to the crippled bird.

"What are we gonna name him?" Lily asked.

"What I want to know is where that bread came from," Sirius said.

Autumn glared at him and answered, "I am a witch you know."

Before they could continue to argue, Ariel and Lily began suggesting names.

"How about Bob?"

"Too average. Maybe Viggo?"

"Too foreign. How about Sammy?"

"Oh that's so cute! Sammy the sea gull!"

"Please stop before I vomit," Sirius complained.

"I swear, if you weren't hot I wouldn't like you," Ariel said, giving Sirius a hug.

The ferry finally got to the island and they began the tour. With Sirius complaining the entire time, nobody had as much fun as anticipated. Overall, they were very glad to be back on the ferry.

"Where's Sammy?" Lily asked no one in particular.

"Beats me," replied James.

Lily looked around. "Not only is Sammy lost, but I don't see the rest of the our crew."

"I don't even want to know what Ariel and Sirius are doing," James said.

"Why do I have the feeling we're the only swingers on this boat?" Lily asked. It did appear that she was right. Even the sea gulls seemed to be flirting with each other.

James shrugged his shoulders and pulled a piece of bread out of his pocket. "There's your friend." He pointed to Sammy, who had a friend with him. He squawked at the sight of Lily.

"Hey there, Sammy. Is this your girlfriend?" Lily said to the bird. One eye on her, he attempted to grab the bread. Lily laughed and began throwing pieces at him. Soon more birds were eating her bread.

"It looks like Sammy's a player," James joked.

More and more sea gulls joined the feast, as James continued to pull bread out of his pocket. Unexpectedly, Sammy flew onto Lily's shoulder and began pecking her hand with the bread in it. The other gulls followed and Lily was bombarded by white feathers and sharp beaks.

"James, help!" she yelled. The screeching of the birds caused all the passengers on the boat to look at them. James began beating at the birds, and finally they were all gone.

"Are you ok?" Autumn asked. She had immediately ran up with Remus when she began to hear the screeches.

"I'm alright," Lily answered. James had his arm around her shaking shoulders. If Lily's hair hadn't been stained white with poop, it would have been quite a nice scene.

Ariel and Sirius came running up to them. Ariel's hair was a little messier than usual, and Sirius lips looked slightly bruised.

"You look a bit of a mess, Lilers," Sirius said.

"Back at ya," Lily shot back.

Sirius gave a grin and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

Once back on the main land, they had taken a vote that they should walk around the city versus taking a taxi. Not only would they be able to hit more places because they wouldn't be stuck in traffic, but they would able to do some more sight seeing.

After walking about two miles, they could no longer see the water front and the quietness was gone. It seemed that they had finally reached the city. Every store imaginable was on the various street corners; Macy's, Bloomingdales, Sacs 5th Avenue, Starbucks, and many other.

"I think I've died and went to heaven," Ariel said trying to take in everything.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's shop!" Autumn exclaimed.

Lily, Autumn, and Ariel broke into a brisk walk, not wanting to waste any valuable shopping time. The boys on the other hand, let out a groan, and reluctantly followed them.

"I don't think I've seen anything this gorgeous," Autumn said holding up a pink velvet skirt. It was a mini skirt, and indeed very pretty. Though after glancing at the price tag, she let out a gasp and put the skirt back down.

"Maybe just some tee-shirts and coffee then?" Lily suggested.

So in the end, the six found themselves sitting on a park bench sipping coffee, while wearing their new shirts, which read: I Love NY.

The park was fairly small and only consisted of a few benches. It would have been a beautiful scene that you might have seen in a painting; if there wasn't so many pigeons around. It seemed as if the pigeons were totally used to humans because they didn't waste anytime coming over to them, obviously wanting food.

"Oh, no you don't," Lily said as one of the pigeons inched nearer to her. "I have had enough with hungry birds today. Shoo! Go on!"

The bird cocked its head to the side and didn't move.

"You heard me! Shoo!" Lily repeated waving her hands.

The bird just continued to sit there, apparently unfazed.

For Lily's sanity, they left the park and walk around a little more. Two blocks down they noticed a big mob, and decided to go see what the commotion was all about.

Pushing through the crowd was fairly difficult, but after a few elbowed ribs, they found themselves with a front row seat. There were three guys dressed as if they were in the '80's; two were break dancing while the other played a drum. The dancers were amazing. They were doing everything from backflips to spinning on their head, and all while staying in tempo with the drum. After a few minutes, the guys took a well deserved break. The crowd gave a few hoots and hollers, and threw their pocket change into the hat in front.

"That was so cool!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Yeah I wish I could do that," Sirius said, as he attempted to do a little spin. He nearly fell into a puddle and almost knocked down a man.

"Maybe you should consider trying something else mate," James said.

At around eight o'clock, the crew was still out gallivanting through the city. The sun had completely set, and it would have been really dark, but with all the buildings having their lights on, you could see as well as you could when the sun was up.

"All these buildings are really pretty," Autumn stated.

"Personally I would rather just have the stars," Remus said.

"Would you rather live in Alabama or New York?" Ariel asked.

"Alabama!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Would you rather eat New York's pizza or Bessie's cornbread?" Lily asked, continuing the game.

"Totally the cornbread," Sirius said rubbing his stomach, which let out a grumble.

"I like the pizza better," James answered.

"You wouldn't know good food if it whacked you in the head," Sirius said to James.

"Who would you rather sleep with, Minnie Mouse or Daisy Duck?" Sirius asked.

"Eww!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Minnie," James answered.

"I was thinking Daisy," Remus added.

"Guys are so sick," Ariel said.

Once back at the hotel, everyone got into their beds, but no one really slept. Their thoughts kept them wide awake.

I hope our next destination will be fun, Lily thought. If we leave at nine then we should get there at about two-ish. I hope the hotel doesn't mess up our reservations cause if I have to sleep on the floor one more night I think I'm gonna scream. And why is James giving me that google stare?

That skirt was so cute! Autumn thought. If only it wasn't so expensive...I bet James could transfigure one for me. He is so good at stuff like that...Note to self: ask James to make me a pretty skirt.

She is so pretty. I wonder if she'd ever consider going out with me, James wondered. Probably not, I mean she could have any guy that she wanted so why me? Damn. I really need to stop staring. She probably thinks I'm crazy. Maybe I'll take the chance and just ask her out...

I bet that girl isn't wearing any underwear, Sirius thought giving his lips a lick. I think she enjoys torturing me. Well, she is pretty hot so come to papa!

Sirius is such a tart, Ariel thought. He's looking at me as if I'm a piece of Bessie's cornbread. But he's such a good kisser. I bet he has like a million sexual diseases though. At least he makes it worth my while.

I think all my friends have gone mad, Remus thought as he peered over his sleeping bag. They all seem to be drooling over each other. Teenage years are a pain. Oh, what _is_ Sirius doing! I think it's time for me to go to sleep now.

A/N- First off, 117 reviews! Thats just crazy! Thank you all! Your reviews inspire us to write, so keep them comin. Second, a lot of you keep asking when we're gonna have some Lily and James action. Don't worry, we haven't forgot about that! That's the most importantpart in our story! I'll give you guys a little inside info...the reason we haven't been having too much action is cause we have something pretty big coming up. That's all we're saying! You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Now, do us a big favor and review! We'll love ya for it!

october tuscany- No where in the books did it ever say that James was Head Boy. We decided to make Remus Head Boy because James gets just a little too much credit. Keep reviewing though!

Steelo-Glad you like that story! We've each writen about five stories, but if you wanna check out our work feel free! Our fanfiction names are GlitterGreen and SillyAndSirius.

The all mighty and powerfulM- Ariel and Sirius aren't really together. It's more like a booty call sorta thing.


	15. Absolutely Yummy

Wow…. You guys are beyond awesome! Fan-diddly-tastic, to be precise! 132 reviews is more than we had ever imagined! Thank you so much! To say thanks we are sending you all fruit baskets and we're going to update as quickly as possible. So, here you go!

**Absolutely Yummy**

They woke up much earlier than any of them would have liked the next morning and hit the road. The group was spared Sirius' singing for the first three hours, but was instead bombarded by snores so loud they shook the car.

"I'm not sure which is worse, him or his snores" Lily mumbled, putting her pillow over her ears.

"At least it keeps me awake," James pointed out, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"It certainly does keep the rest of us awake too," Ariel complained.

"She does have a point. If one of us can't sleep, then none of us should," Remus said.

"And have him singing in my ear all morning? I think not," Autumn said.

They did not have to make the difficult decision, for at that moment, Sirius awoke. He stretched, hitting Autumn in the face, and yawned.

"You're all up bright and early," Sirius said, glancing at his friends. "I figured I'd be able to have a little bonding time with Jamesie while you were sleeping."

The other five glared at him.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"With how you were snoring I'm surprised we don't have an angry mob running behind us," Autumn said.

"I don't snore!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Not usually, but you were definitely snoring today," James said.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and said, "What's for breakfast?"

"We just ate breakfast at the hotel," Ariel said.

"It really was more like a midnight snack," Autumn added.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement and added, "Plus, that was three whole hours ago."

"We'll stop at the next McDonalds," James said.

"Yay!" Sirius yelled.

The next exit held their refuge, and James pulled onto it. Quickly finding the bright yellow and red building, he pulled into the empty parking lot. As soon as the car rolled to a stop, Sirius jumped out and ran inside.

The others walked in to find him flirting with the girl behind the counter. All of them but Ariel rolled their eyes and began looking over the breakfast choices. Ariel stood and stared at Sirius and the lady, apparently trying to decide what to do.

Finally coming to a choice, she walked up to Sirius and put her arm around him. She kissed him full on the lips and smiled sweetly at the employee. "One egg McMuffin with orange juice, please."

The woman behind the counter glared at her. After slamming down Sirius' Happy Meal and McFlurry, she hurried off to get Ariel's breakfast.

"What was that all about!" Sirius asked angrily.

Ariel smiled innocently. "What do you mean?"

Sirius was about to reply when the woman returned. He tried giving her his most flirtatiously irresistible smile, but she only hit the keys of the cash register harder.

Once they had each gotten their breakfasts, they put two tables together and sat down. Ariel sat beside Sirius, who was still fuming. She nibbled on his near, causing Autumn to make barfing motions, but also succeeding in lightening Sirius' mood.

As Sirius stuffed large bites of cheeseburger and McFlurry into his mouth, Lily looked at him in disgust.

"How can you eat like that this early in the morning?" she finally asked.

Sirius looked down at his breakfast and back at her. "What's wrong with it?"

Lily ate a bite of her dainty fruit salad and replied, "It's just not breakfast food. I would probably throw up if I ate that right now."

Sirius pulled out his toy, (a miniature My Little Pony) and said, "Even if it involved super cool toys?"

Lily, deciding not to reply, continued eating.

Making their way back to the car, James stumbled over his own feet. All the driving he had been doing was catching up to him.

"James, why don't I drive? You look dead tired," Lily suggested.

"Nah, I'm fine," he replied, stifling a yawn.

"Really, I don't think you're up to it. I'll get Sirius to shut up so you can sleep. I promise," Lily said.

"I don't think so. The car has lots of weird habits that you have to get used to. It pulls to the right a little, and you have to be really easy on the gas."

"Now you don't have to worry about it because you just told me," Lily said.

James was just about to continue arguing when Ariel interrupted him. "Stop being such a guy and hop in the back seat."

"I'll take the passenger seat in the front. No way am I taking my eyes off her driving," James said.

By threatening to put a silencing charm on Sirius, the car was now quiet, and everyone (except Lily of course) was in dreamland. James had been right about the car being difficult. Twice she almost scraped a mailbox and there was a sad incident with a squirrel (RIP). Of course she wouldn't admit to James that driving this car was difficult, so Lily started paying extra attention to the road.

A hour and a half later, James woke up. He stretched and took a look out the window. "Good, I'm still alive," he said.

"Oh, shush," Lily replied sticking out her tongue. "You know, women can drive just as well as guys can."

"Ha," James replied. "Just how many people did you run over while I was sleeping?

"Only one," Lily said smiling sweetly.

James gave a little chuckle. "I sure hope you're kidding," he said. "because I want to finish this trip."

Lily gave him an innocent look.

God she's so hot, James thought. "So, how much longer till we're there?"

"About another two hours," Lily answered. "This is one thing I'm not too crazy about on road trips."

"What's that?" James asked.

"All this driving," Lily answered. "Seems like we spend more time in the car than anything else."

"Yea but so far all the places we've been to have been worth it," James said.

"True," Lily agreed. "What are your plans when we get back home?"

"I'm on the Auror waiting list," James answered. "When we left I still had a good while to go, but they say loads drop out the first week because training is so intense."

"I'm sure you'll make it," Lily said, turning to give him a smile.

"Thanks," James replied. "What are your plans?"

"I was actually thinking about becoming a muggle nurse," Lily answered.

James' jaw dropped wide open. "But you are an incredible witch! Not using your magic is practically a crime!"

"I'm not that great," Lily said modestly.

"Yea you are," James insisted. "Why don't you become a Healer or something instead."

"I'll take that into consideration," Lily said.

After a few moments of silence, James decided to strike up another conversation. "Do you think we'll all still remain friends once we get back?"

"Of course we will!" Lily exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Friends like you don't come around too often."

So, she considers me her friend...that's a major improvement compared to last year, James thought.

Just as James was about to tell Lily his feelings for her, Sirius woke up. Oh, how he just had the perfect timing.

"Are we almost there?" Sirius whined.

"Fifteen minutes," Lily answered.

While looking up directions for their next stop, they thought it would be fun to stop at a few interesting places along the way. It was a close race between the National Barbie Museum and The Giant Taco. In the end they decided to go to The Giant Taco.

Upon entering the building, a kind lady gave them all name tags that had pictures of taco toppings on them. She then led them to The Giant Taco.

"Oh my gracious," Ariel said looking up at the huge taco in front of her.

"Great, now I'm hungry again," Sirius complained.

"This taco was made on May 17, 1974. The owner of a small mexican restaurant wanted a way to bring in the customers, but also feed them. So, he got to work on The Giant Taco. Of course this isn't a real taco because after thirty-one years food tends to good bad. But this is the same size as the one built oh so long ago."

"We don't get to taste it?" Sirius asked.

"I'm afraid not," the tour lady answered. "Let me show you to the gift shop."

Lily put on a blue hat that had a taco on it. She then gave a little spin in front of the mirror.

"Nice hat," James said strolling over.

"Thanks," Lily replied. She picked up another one and placed it on James' head. "There," she said. "You're absolutely yummy."

James grinned. "Yummy eh? Are you going to eat me?"

"I just had breakfast so I think I'll be able to restrain myself," Lily answered. "But watch out at dinner time," she added, giving him a wink.

James gapped at Lily as she walked away. If I don't get her soon I think I'm gonna go mad, he thought.

After looking through the gift shop, the crew packed back into the car, and headed off to their hotel, which was another thirty minutes away. Surprisingly, James let Lily drive again.

A/N-The more reviews we get the sooner we'll update so just push that blueish purple button...I know you wanna!


	16. Boobs And Costumes

Let us just say that we love you! Every single person that reviewed is currently on our List of Love! Since we love you so much, we're going to update! Aren't we kind?

**Boobs And Costumes**

After a half an hour, the six friends pulled into a small motel. They checked in and entered their separate rooms. Sirius was quick to find the snack machines, and soon they were sitting in the girls' room, munching on stale hot fries and Oreos.

Ariel took a long sip of her Vanilla Coke and laid back on her bed. "This is the life."

A bright neon light flashed 'BOOBS' outside their window. Lily noticed this and walked over to the window, pulling down the shade. "Uck," she said disgustedly. "What guy is gonna give some ugly snaggle-toothed hoes money to show him her saggy boobs?"

"A little bitter, Lily?" Remus questioned.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I have no respect for people who do that; not the men or the women."

This left the room a little awkward. The boys quickly finished their dinners and returned to their rooms.

Since it was still pretty early, only 10:00, the girls decided to put on their pjs and watch a couple Lifetime movies.

"This looks pretty interesting," Autumn said, pausing at a movie labeled One Sentence 'Till Seduction. Lily and Ariel agreed, and they began watching the film.

After two hours of pitiful acting the movie was over. Lily wiped the tears away from her eyes and said, "What's coming on next?"

Ariel checked the guide and said, "Oceans Eleven. I bet the guys would like that."

Autumn smiled and added, "Not as much as I will, what with Brad Pitt and George Clooney in it; they are so hot!"

Lily laughed. "I'll go get the guys."

She stood up and walked across the hallway. She knocked on the door and stood back, expecting the door to fly open. After a minute of waiting, she knocked again, harder this time. When still no one answered she went back to her room, a little puzzled.

Ariel and Autumn dragged their eyes away from Brad Pitt and looked at Lily. "What's up?" Ariel asked.

"They aren't answering," Lily answered.

Ariel and Autumn both looked confused for a moment, but then Autumn's face cleared. "I bet I know where they are," she said.

"Where?" Lily asked.

Autumn stood up and grabbed her jacket. "We'll need to go get them."

Ariel suddenly understood, and grabbed her hoodie, slipping it over her head. Lily, still befuddled, looked at her two friends.

"Three guys, staying less than a mile away from boobs and alcohol. Where do you think they are?" Ariel said.

Comprehension finally dawning on Lily's face, she grabbed her sweater and slipped it on. "Let's go."

Locking their hotel door behind them, the three girls walked across the street to the strip joint to collect the guys. Upon entering, the aroma of cigarette smoke, beer, and musk greeted their nostrils. There were several half naked chicks dancing on the bar and a few more on the stage.

"Do you see them?" Autumn asked peering through the cloud of smoke and people.

"Over there at the end of the bar," Ariel said pointing.

The three girls walked over to where the guys were sitting and tapped them on the shoulder. When the guys turned around they wished they hadn't. The expression on the girls faces were deadly enough to kill a five hundred pound, six foot tall man.

"Uh we got lost," Sirius said weakly.

"Save it Sirius," Autumn said.

"Yea," Ariel agreed. "Watching half naked woman dance around is just wrong."

"We're sorry," Remus apologized. "We can't help it that we're shallow; we're guys with ragging hormones."

"Come on, lets go," Ariel said.

Once back at the hotel, Ariel and Autumn went back inside their room, and Sirius and Remus went back in theirs, while Lily and James remained outside.

"I can't believe you," Lily said.

"Jeez Lily," James said. "It's just a strip bar. It's not like we were doing anything illegal."

"But it's just shallow. Watching half naked chicks prance around, begging for cash...ugh," Lily replied.

"Well, they gotta make a living somehow," James said.

"Guys are so impossible!" Lily exclaimed. "And just when I was starting to think that you were actually decent."

Lily turned around, went into her hotel room, and slammed the door behind her, not even giving James a chance to reply.

The next morning everyone slept pretty late, because most of their plans were for night time. In a few hours, they would be hitting the strip in Las Vegas.

The entire car ride was very awkward, especially between Lily and James. Even Sirius was more quiet than usual.

After three hours they finally arrived in Vegas. Elaborate themes decorated all the hotels. There were Egyptian hotels, fairytale hotels, even a hotel meant to look like Venice.

The sights of the hotels was enough to put them all in a better mood, and they decided to stop for brunch. They chose the Hard Rock Cafe, and went inside.

"This is so cool!" Sirius exclaimed. The room they had walked into was dimly lit, but flashing red, blue, and green lights helped them to see better. On the walls were signed pictures and paraphonilia of famous rock stars.

"Look at this, it's the Beetles," Autumn said, pointing to a funny looking suit. Inside the glass case was a signed concert ticket beside a photograph of the band.

"Here's the Grateful Dead," Remus said.

They went through all of the displays and entered the gift shop. James put on a cow print cowboy hat and gave a sexy grin. "What do you think?"

Lily almost laughed, but remembered that she was supposed to be mad at James. Sirius, on the other hand, broke into hysterics and was soon joined by Ariel, Autumn, and Remus. Lily, unable to ignore the humor in the situation, joined the others. She put on a red hat with a huge brim and a fluffy feather on top. This made everyone laugh harder.

Ariel soon came across a rack of costumes. She motioned for the other five to come look. "Let's each try on a costume," she said.

James chose Elvis, Sirius was a duck, Autumn dressed as Marilyn Monroe, Lily as an elf, Ariel as a mermaid, and Remus chose a vampire. As each person emerged from the dressing room, a new round of laughter was begun. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw a sign that said 'Pictures Taken Here.' He pointed this out to his friends and, seizing the opportunity, they all walked (Sirius waddled) over to the sign. A small man stood with a Polaroid watching them make their way towards him.

"How much for six pictures?" Autumn asked politely.

"That'll be $48," the man said.

"$48!" Autumn exclaimed.

"That's right, mam, $48 dollars, Now would you like your picture taken or not?" the man replied, getting annoyed quickly.

"We'll take one, please," James said, handing him $8.

"Please step in front of the blue screen and smile at the camera. On the count of three I will take your picture and it will be ready momentarily," the photographer said, sounding rehearsed.

The six squeezed into the specified area and smiled. They changed out of their costumes while the picture developed.

"Look how cute we are!" Lily said, holding the picture so everyone could see.

"We all look very cute, but could we hurry this up, we did come here to eat," Sirius said.

James bought the cowboy hat and they finally went into the restaurant. Once they had each finished their delicious meals, they headed out to try and find their hotel.

**pathological maniac for HP**- Glad you like the story! To find out how many people have you on their author alert list, you just login and go to stats.

**XoXolilly+james 4everoXoX**- We refuse to spill the beans and tell you we're they're going next, but since we are so incredibly nice, we shall give you this small piece of information...the crew is spending just a little more time in Las Vegas. That's a pretty darn good hint considering how much we keep saying that the next couple chapters are gonna be HUGE. We really wanna update soon, but we're each going away for a little bit this summer, so updating is going to be a bit of a problem. Next chapter will probably be posted in mid July. Sorry guys!

**CuRiOuSiTy KiLlEd ThE rAt**- To tell you the truth we sorta made up the whole giant taco thing. I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll find a giant taco though. There are some strange things in this world.

**Athena's snow wolf**- I LOVE your goat story!

**Steelo**- Being a flirt is fun! Don't worry about what your friends say! Yes indeed Lily and James are getting closer. If they weren't by this time writing this would be a complete waste of time. I mean this is a Lily and James fic ya know. Let's just hope that someone doesn't do something to tear them back apart...

**luvin'it**- Glad you like our story! Yeah, Sirius is a little on the slow side. We just thought that having a retard aboard a road trip would be very entertaining.

A/N- Well children! Until next time! And please review!


	17. Unexpected Vows

A/N- I know we said that the next chapter wouldn't be posted until mid July, but since one of us just got home and the other has a few more days till she leaves, we figured we mind as well post another chappie. Enjoy!

**Unexpected Vows**

"That was the best sleep I've gotten during this whole trip," Remus said the next morning.

"I agree," Autumn said. "Those are the softest sheets ever made."

"And don't forget about those yummy chocolates under the pillows," Sirius added licking his lips.

"We wouldn't know," Ariel said. "You ate them all."

Sirius gave a small grin.

After leaving the Hard Rock Cafe, the crew had come across a five star hotel with super cheap prices. Not one of them questioned the lady when she said $35.00 for two nights in a room with four beds. Silk sheets, chocolates on the pillows, rose petals in the bath tub...the whole shabang.

"So what are our plans for today?" Autumn asked as they ate their breakfast.

"Actually," Lily answered. "I don't have anything planned."

"Are you feeling ok?" James asked sarcastically.

"I'm feeling fine," Lily snapped. "I just thought that we could use a little unplanned fun for once."

"She was planning to be spontaneous," Remus said chuckling.

Lily rolled her eyes. "See if I ever don't plan anything again."

The six walked around the city for a while, gazing at the sights. Deciding to eat lunch at a small cafe that turned out to have nothing but rice and coffee, they were done eating in a record amount of time. They began walking the streets again, which were becoming more full as the day wore on.

Lily stopped at a small booth and bought a camera. She immediately began taking pictures of all the themed hotels.

"Look, it's that big fountain from Oceans Eleven!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Brad Pitt has stood on this spot," Autumn said as she gazed out at the water.

The girls watched the beautiful fountain show, but the guys soon became bored. They started walking around again, looking for something to do.

"This looks interesting," Sirius said, pointing into the window of a sex shop named Prowler.

"No way, bucko; no kinky sex toys for you!" Autumn said while trying to drag Sirius away from the window.

"Let's just go inside and look," James said, wandering towards the doorway.

The three girls tried to stop the guys from going in, but it was no use. They followed them in, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Sirius picked up a leather whip and flicked it, making a 'which-a' sound at the same time.

Ariel put a dog collar with spikes around her neck and growled at Sirius.

Lily looked at Ariel and said, "You disgust me."

James wandered through the store, gazing at strange gadgets that he never would have thought of. He heard a man's voice and a stifled giggle emerge from the back of the store. It seemed like a place he might find Sirius and Ariel, but he looked behind himself and saw Sirius and Ariel at the front of the store. He shrugged, figuring it was a stranger, and continued walking. He heard the voice and accompanying giggle again; the voice sounded very familiar. James peered around a large curtain and saw a couple. The two people turned out to be none other than Remus and Autumn.

As soon as James saw this, he hurried back to Lily. "Come look at this," he whispered in her ear. She followed him quietly through the store and looked behind the curtain. She gasped quietly and closed the curtain. "I never would have expected that," Lily whispered to James.

"Me either," he agreed. He poked his head back in and found the two kissing. He cleared his throat and the two jumped apart. They tried their hardest to look as though nothing had been happening, but they were both rather red.

"Gotcha," James said.

After walking through a few more shops, the group was getting pretty tired.

"Can we head back to the hotel?" Sirius whined. "My feet hurt."

"So do mine," Ariel said. "All I want is a nice dip in the pool."

"Or a massage," Autumn added.

"You guys are such party poopers," Lily said. "We didn't even see half of the city yet."

Sirius let out a groan. "Why don't we go back to the hotel and you continue sigh seeing."

"She can't walk around the city by herself!" Autumn exclaimed. "She could get raped or mugged or killed..."

"I'll stay with her," James offered.

"There, problem solved. Now can we go?" Sirius whined.

Lily and James continued walking around the city all by themselves. A half an hour later they started to get hungry, so the two stopped at a pub that looked quite welcoming; despite the fact that a little wedding chapel was attached to it.

They took a seat at the bar and ordered two steaks, baked potatoes, and a couple beers. They got some suspicious glances from the bar tender when they presented their fake ID's, but were served none the less.

"Nothing like a good meal to brighten up your day," James said as he took a bite of his steak.

"Yea," Lily agreed. "Rice and coffee hardly qualify as food."

The two finished their meal in a comfortable silence, and continued sitting at the bar. After a few more beers Lily was pretty much full out drunk and James was slowly getting there as well.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" James asked as he took another swig.

"Nope," Lily replied with a giggle.

"Well, you are," James said.

Lily muttered something that James didn't catch.

"Why don't you like me?" James blurted out.

Lily gapped at him, slightly surprised at the question. "What gave you the idea that I didn't?" she answered. Lily placed her hand on James' thigh and slowly started working her way up.

"Maybe it's time we left," James said.

Lily looked hurt for a slight second, but quickly recovered. She shrugged her shoulders, took another long drink, and got up from the bar stool. James had to hold onto her arm as they walked out of the bar to keep Lily from falling.

Once outside, they were greeted by bright neon lights that lit up the whole city. As they turned to head back to the hotel, they both stared at the wedding chapel.

"I hope one day I get married to a prince," Lily said with her eyes wide.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James asked.

Though drunk, Lily fully comprehended the situation. Here was the guy she couldn't stand for, well, the whole time they went to school together, now asking her to marry him.

Whether it was the alcohol or the fact that Lily had actually fallen for James Potter, she didn't know why she said yes. It was a surreal moment; the reality not really hitting either of them.

The moment Lily said yes, James swooped her up and carried her into the small wedding chapel.

"We wanna get married," James said grinning to the lady at the front desk.

"You and everyone else," she said. "Go down the hall and it's the second door on the left."

After waiting for only five minutes, Lily and James stood before a priest, and thus the ceremony began.

&

"Should we wake them?"

"They came in pretty late last night."

"Both reeked of alcohol."

"I vote we just wake them. They've been asleep long enough."

"LILY! JAMES!" Sirius yelled. "WAKE UP!"

Lily let out a small moan and James threw a pillow at Sirius.

"Just five more minutes," Lily said.

"It's three o' clock in the afternoon," Autumn said. "I think you've slept enough."

Sirius got on to the bed and began jumping. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," he chanted.

Lily slowly pulled back the covers and dragged herself to the bathroom. James sat up, the faces of his friends near his.

"Well?" Remus asked.

"Well what?" James said.

"What happened last night?" Autumn asked.

James sat there for a moment, trying to remember the events of last night. There had been food...a good amount of beer...and...

"Oh no," James said.

Just then a shreak came from the bathroom. "JAMES POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Remus, Ariel, Autumn, and Sirius looked at James, waiting for an explanation.

Lily came bursting out of the bathroom with a look of rage upon her face.

"What's wrong Lily?" Remus asked.

Lily shot Remus a glare. "Why don't you ask _him_," she said pointing at James.

James gulped. This was going to be a very long morning.

A/N- Please review!


	18. The Potter Charm Works Wonders

**The Potter Charm Works Wonders**

A moment of uncomfortable silence hung over the room. Lily was staring at the floor and had an annoyed expression on her face; Remus, Ariel, Autumn, and Sirius were shooting nervous glances at each other as they waited for someone to speak; and James was suddenly interested in a bird outside the window.

"Are you guys gonna tell us what happened or are we gonna have to force it out of you?" Remus asked.

Lily shot James a glare as if daring him to speak.

After taking a deep breath, James plunged on with the story.

"Well," James started, "after you guys left Lily and I continued sight seeing. Then after a little while we got a little hungry so we stopped at this pub for dinner."

James stole a glance at Lily, who was still glaring at him. He gulped and continued on. "We had one too many drinks and uhh umm uh..."

Lily gave James a few seconds to complete his sentence. When he didn't she decided to finished it for him."We got married!" she screamed.

"Married?" Autumn asked surprised.

"Yea," James said quietly.

"I'm sure it wasn't a real marriage," Remus said reassuringly. "Most priests around here are just over paid actors."

"It was real," Lily said bitterly. "How could you do this!" she screamed out of frustration.

"Me? I do believe you played a part in this too!" James yelled.

"But it's your fault!" Lily exclaimed.

"How in the world is it my fault?" James asked.

"Well, it's not as if I would actually marry you willingly," Lily said matter a factly.

Lily clamped a hand over her mouth. Realizing that her thoughts had already been spoken out loud, Lily inwardly cursed herself. She began to apologize, but James had already got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ugh!" Lily exclaimed. "He can be such a jerk sometimes!"

"Lily, you're not getting this at all are you?" Autumn asked.

"Getting what?" Lily asked confused.

"You're blind if you can't see how much that boy cares for you," Ariel said.

"And blaming all this on him isn't exactly fair," Remus added.

"I know. It's just that I normally don't do outrageous stuff like this," Lily said plopping down onto her bed.

"Well," Sirius said. "There's only one thing you can do now."

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Have his baby," Sirius answered simply.

Lily hurled a pillow at Sirius. "I swear..." she said smiling.

Since the day was pretty much over, (Lily and James had slept until three) the crew spent the rest of the day lounging around the hotel. They had a long drive ahead of them tomorrow, so they welcomed the extra rest.

"I'm gonna head to the vending machines," Lily said getting up from her chair. "You guys want anything?"

Her four friends all replied with a, "Shh!" They were in the middle of a horror movie and the killer was just about to be unmasked.

Since the four were too busy to be bothered, Lily decided to go ahead and make her way to the vending machines. She was walking along the sidewalk, softly humming a song to herself, when she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized. "I wasn't paying any attention."

"It's ok," he said.

Lily looked up and realized that she had ran into none other than James.

"Hi," Lily said, giving him a small smile.

"Hey," James replied.

"Look," Lily started, "I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. I didn't mean to blame it all on you."

"I know," James said. "So, this is what married life is like?" he asked with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. James wasn't mad at her anymore, that was for sure.

"Where did you go after you left?" Lily asked.

"No where," James answered. "I just walked around the hotel."

"Oh," Lily said. "Did I mention that I was sorry?"

"Yes, I do believe you did," James replied.

"It's just that I don't normally do stuff like that," Lily said.

"Yea, well I don't exactly marry girls for the fun of it either," James said smiling.

"And I didn't mean the last part about not wanting to marry you willingly," Lily said. "You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."

James stared at Lily like she had sprouted antlers. Did she just call me a great guy? James thought. Oh, what a day.

"Do you really mean that?" James asked, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Lily nodded her head. Why is James staring at me like I'm a mad woman? Lily wondered. It's not like I can't give a compliment.

James took a step closer to Lily and did the only thing he could think of; he kissed her. It was a gentle, sweet, quick kiss. Though simple, it seemed as if it had spoken a thousand words.

When they pulled away, Lily suddenly felt as if she was a shy junior high girl that was talking to her crush. She felt James staring at her; a blush started to creep up her cheeks.

"Lily," James said, "I...we can't keep doing this. Everytime we kiss you just throw it away like it doesn't mean anything."

"But..." Lily started, but was cut off by James. "I know you don't care about me as I do you, so maybe we should just end whatever it is we started now," he said.

"But I do care about you," Lily blurted out.

James gaped at her with a look of surprise on his face. Even Lily seemed a little shocked at her bluntness.

"So, what does this make us?" James asked.

"Well, after asking me out all those years you'd think you would have asked me by now," Lily said.

James got down on one knee and took a hold of Lily's hand. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," Lily replied smiling.

James stood up and was now grinning like a mad man. After all those years of pursuing her finally paid off. James intertwined his hand with Lily's. Their hands fit perfectly together; like pieces of a puzzle. The two stood there in silence for a while, each just enjoying the moment.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Hmm?" Lily replied.

"How long have you liked me? And what are we going to do about this marriage thing?" James asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Lily answered smiling sweetly. "I suppose we just stay married. I mean what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...right?"

"I don't know Lilykins. I think we need to just skip right to the honeymoon," James said grinning.

Lily hit James across the head. "I swear Potter, you're about as perverted as a...well, a guy." Lily said the last word as if it was considered an insult.

"Maybe because I am a guy," James said. "I thought you were smart."

Lily went to swat James again, but he dodged her. "You gotta be quicker than that to get me," James said sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's real mature," Lily said rolling her eyes. "And we both know that I could whoop your butt any day."

"But I'm too quick for you," James insisted.

"If I wanted to catch you I could," Lily said.

"Could not," James replied.

"Hey James, you have a bug on your shirt," Lily said pointing.

"Get it off! Get it off!" James shrieked.

Lily went over to James and whacked his head. "Told you," Lily said sticking her tongue at him.

"Well, now that's real mature," James said. "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

"Yeah, I think so," Lily said smiling; locking her hand back together with his.

Since it was starting to get dark, the two decided to head back to their hotel room. They both were walking slow, neither in any hurry to explain their new relationship to their friends.

"You never answered my question," James said, breaking the silence.

"What question?" Lily asked.

"How long have you liked me?" James asked.

Lily smiled. That was a pretty hard question to answer. She had always felt a little something for James, but he didn't need to know that; it would only boost his ego more. So, Lily only partly answered his question.

"I think when we kissed in the Magic Kingdom," Lily replied.

And that wasn't a lie. Ever since that kiss, Lily caught herself continuously thinking about James. It was almost as if he was an unwanted addiction. Unwanted because she had spend most of her life convincing everyone that she despised James Potter, and an addiction because she couldn't help but thinking about him.

James grinned. "I knew you would eventually fall for the famous Potter charm," he said.

Lily didn't even bother to respond.

Finally reaching their hotel room, Lily and James braced themselves for their friend's questions. James gave Lily a smile, and together they entered the hotel room.

A/N- When we last updated we had 171 reviews, and now we have 231. That's sixty reviews! Sorry for the very long wait. Chapters should start being posted more quickly since both of us are home now. And thanks to everyone who has been reading this and reviewing. YOU GUYS ROCK!


	19. California Here We Come

A/N- Yay! An almost quick update! This chapter is a little short though... Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and make sure you review!

**California Here We Come**

Lily and James walked through the hotel door and heard a murmur of conversation. It stopped abruptly when they came into view. The four people on the bed stared at them, and their eyes widened.

"You two are completely unpredictable," Remus said, noticing that Lily and James were holding hands.

A small smile spread across Lily's face. "We're dating," she said.

"Um, aren't you married?" Autumn asked, confused.

"Yeah," Lily answered.

"So, you're married, but you're dating…" Ariel said, arching her eyebrow.

"Yup," James said.

"Totally unpredictable," Remus said again.

"I like it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So, do we get you a wedding present, or a dating present?" Autumn questioned.

"Both," James replied with a grin.

That night they all slept peacefully, their minds at rest for the first time in weeks.

"California here we come, right back where we started from, Californiaaaaa, Californiaaaa, here we Coooooooooome! Californi-"

"Shut up, Sirius!" James exclaimed. The six companions were currently on their way to California. The small car felt like a brick oven in the hot, blazing sun.

"Try the air conditioning again," Lily complained. James switched the knob to the 'ON' position. A blast of cool air hit their faces, but it was soon followed by a strange grinding noise. James turned it back off, and everyone groaned.

"This really sucks," Remus complained, as he fanned himself with a piece of paper.

"Can't we just stop somewhere and get it fixed?" Ariel asked.

James shook his head resolutely. "I'm not spending my money on a car that isn't mine. The rental people can fix it themselves."

"You don't have to pay for it, we will. Now can we please get this stupid car fixed!" Autumn exclaimed.

The temperature in the car was ninty five degrees and it was also very humid. Weather like this was enough to make even the most patient people irratable.

James sighed, but agreed, and soon they were all sitting in the waiting room of Johnny Ray's Car Shop.

The only person working at the small car shop was Johnny himself. He was a man in his mid forties that moved like he was eighty. After waiting for about an hour, Johnny took a break from working on their car. He sat outside and began smoking a cigarette.

"This is ridiculous," Ariel said trying to get comfortable in her chair. "If he didn't take so many breaks he'd be done by now!"

Suddenly, a run down Cadillac pulled up in the parking lot of the shop. A woman with bleached blonde hair got out wearing a skimpy tank top and really short shorts. The woman gave Johnny a big hug and the two began making out right there.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sirius said making gagging noises.

The six tried to think of things to talk about while Johnny and his lady friend groped each other. The task was proving to be very difficult because no one seemed to be able to get that horrible mental picture out of their minds.

Remus was the first to think of something. "So, what made you two finally get together?" he asked Lily and James.

"Being married has opened dear Lily's eyes," James said. "If I would have known that to get her to go out with me I had to marry her first, I would have done it ages ago."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm dating you," she said.

"You know you love me!" James exclaimed giving her a big bear hug.

"Aww..." Autumn said. "You two are so cute!"

Sirius pretended to gag again. "Really though Lily, you don't know how much dear Jamesie likes you," Sirius said. "You're all he talks about. It's starting to drive me bloody insane."

"I talk about Lily as much as you talk about food," James said trying to regain his dignity.

"So, you talk about me a lot?" Lily asked grinning.

"Just a little bit," James said holding his fingers really close together to indicate just how little.

"Well, I think it's sweet," Lily said, placing a quick kiss on James' lips.

Finally, an hour and a half later, their car was ready to go. They all piled in and continued on with their drive. Back on the highway, everyone was pointing at all the exits that had good stores that they wanted to stop at.

"If we stop at every little store, then we won't make it to California until next year," James said.

"But James!" Ariel exclaimed. "They don't have any of these stores back home!"

"Yea," Remus agreed. "There was this one really cool looking surf shop a while back."

"I'm sure they'll have other surf shops in Cali," Lily reasured.

James gave Lily a gracious smile.

"Jamesie I'm bored!" Sirius complained. They had already settled into their new hotel room.

"I would die for some healthy food right now," said Autumn.

"Mmm, I can practically taste an apple," Lily said, closing her eyes dreamily.

"Chicks are so weird," James said, and Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm still bored!" Sirius whined.

"Well, it's too late to really do anything," Ariel pointed out.

"I saw a Wal-Mart on the way here, we could go hang out there for a little while," Remus suggested.

"Yeah, then I can get some fruit," Autumn agreed.

James muttered something underneath his breath that sounded a lot like 'crazy,' and grabbed the car keys. "Let's go!"

"This place is huge," Sirius said in awe as they pulled into the parking lot.

Choosing to go in through the food entrance, they all walked inside. Sirius picked out a cart while Autumn ran to the fruit stands to get some apples and nectarines. She quickly rejoined her friends and said, "I'm happy now."

Autumn put her fruit in the cart, and they all started walking down one of the many aisles. Sirius kept throwing things into the cart that didn't look even remotely tasty. He insisted upon getting the tomato and kiwi juice and the wheat germ ice cream.

"You better eat that," Lily said. "I will force every last drop down your throat if you don't."

Sirius looked doubtfully at the items he had added to the carts, then shrugged his shoulders. After filling up the cart with food, they moved on to the other side of the store.

"Look at these cools hats!" Sirius exclaimed, putting on a bright red hat with what looked like a birds nest on top.

"That color really suites you," James said jokingly, while putting on a green bonnet.

They refused to take off the hats as they continued walking through the store. The next section they came across was the under garments. Sirius quickly threw off his hat and placed a yellow sparkly thong on his head.

"Here Jamesie!" Sirius exclaimed as he held up a red thong that had yellow spots.

James left his bonnet on, insisting that it complimented his features. James walked around a little, and found a very revealing lingerie piece. He held it up and shook it suggestively.

"Hey Lily," he said teasingly.

"Don't even think about it," Lily said.

"Oh come on! We're married already and I do believe you still owe me something from our honeymoon."

Lily rolled her eyes and took the lingerie from James. She placed it back on the rack, which caused James to pout.

Continuing on, they soon came upon the toys section. Suddenly, one of the employees came up to Sirius and tapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," she said in a stern voice, "take that thong off your head unless you plan on buying it."

Sirius looked at the woman thoughtfully, then pulled the thong securely onto his head. "If it comes down to that, I guess I'll buy it. I've become quite attached to it."

The woman let out an annoyed grunt and stalked off.

"I told her!" Sirius said.

"Look at these!" James exclaimed, walking towards three shiny tricycles. Sirius and Remus joined him, each taking a seat on one of the tricycles.

"I could so whoop your guys butts," James said.

"Could not!" Sirius protested. "I'm so fast you'll be left in my dust."

"Well," Remus said, "lets race then."

On the count of three, the boys took off down the long aisle racing at top speed. Sirius almost crashed into a little girl, but managed to dodge her just in time. The three girls cheered them on as they neared the end of the aisle, which was the unspoken finish line. Remus pulled ahead, and claimed first place. A few loud verses of 'We are the champions' filled the narrow aisle.

Since it was starting to get late and they had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow, they headed towards the checkout lines. After paying for all their stuff, they went back to their hotel.

Once there, they all ate a quick snack, and then went off to bed. Lily got stuck sharing a bed with James, much to James' excitement. They both lay on the bed, each looking intently at the ceiling. It was slightly awkward sleeping in a bed with your spouse for the first time.

"Well, uhh this is fun," Lily said sarcastically.

"It would be even funner if you had bought that sexy lingerie we found in Wal-Mart. Shoot, I would have even bought it for you if you promised to wear it," James said.

Lily chuckled. "Maybe next time," she said, as she scooted closer to James.

James wrapped his arm around her, and together they fell into a peaceful sleep. (James dreaming of that lingerie).


End file.
